A New Enemy The Rise of An Old Friend
by s0uleaterevans
Summary: the Spartoi group is back! it had been five years since the Kishen fell and in that five years devoloped a time of peace. but tragedy strikes and when Spartoi is sent to investigate they come across and old friend that they thougth to have died. SoMa
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Alright. Time to unveil my next story. Now this first chapter may turn out a bit small as I am only introducing the plot, characters, etc.**

**Soul: Well from what I read in your sneak peak it looks promising. Not too mention cool.**

**Maka: So wait…what's this story about?**

**Soul: Didn't you read the preview? Not cool Maka.**

**Maka: Maaaaakaaaaa…Chop!**

**Me: Aaaand he's unconscious. Maka would you do the honors?**

**Maka: Of course. S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Although if he creates an OC then he owns it. Wait your gonna make an OC?**

**Me: Maybe. I don't know yet. But let's not worry about that right now. It's time. So without further ado. I give you chapter one to my new multi-chapter story. "A New Enemy- Rise of an Old Friend"…and yes keep in mind this is a SoMa.**

**Chapter 1: A Time of Peace**

**Soul's pov**

I awoke to the alarm clock that Black Star had bought me…well…..he bought it for me but I'm pretty sure he tampered with it, because last I checked alarm clocks didn't have annoying voices that yelled "YAHOO!" every other second.

I knocked it off the nightstand in an attempt to silence it, but the damn clock was just as persistent and resilient as the real deal.

After fighting the loud, obnoxious noise and the sun's bright rays, I gave into the morning and opened my eyes.

I immediately wished I hadn't

"Good Morning Soul-kun! Now that you're up, come play with Miss Blair!"

Sitting on top of me in the position that would make others think less of me was the magical cat person Blair, and as a norm for this certain cat, she was barely clothed.

Not cool….

My nose erupted into a nose bleed and sent my head flying back to my pillow. Why did this always happen to me? Why can't I just wake up to a normal morning for once? This may have been funny a few years ago but it also got old a few years ago. Now? Now it's just a sure fire sign that today was gonna suck. The only thing that hasn't gone wrong so far is a certain meister that I live with barging into my room.

It's like I was psychic.

I heard a knock at my door and knew immediately who it was.

"Soul? Breakfast Is ready. Get your lazy ass out of bed. School is gonna start in an hour. We need to get ready soon."

Crap. I gotta get out of this uncool situation before she decides to waltz in. think Soul think.

"Yeah I will be out in a minute. Just changing." that should do it.

"Oh? Is Soul-kun gonna strip for Blair?" Blair asked a little too loudly.

"Shut up." I whispered to her.

"Soul was that Blair? You two better not be doing anything funny again. that's is I'm coming in." I heard my meister proclaim.

Crap I'm dead.

Everything happened so slowly.

The door opening, Maka walking into the room, the book flying at my head, Blair transforming into a cat and scurrying off.

Yeah. Today wasn't going to be cool at all.

After the bedroom incident I made my way over to the kitchen to eat with my meister. I only hope she's not too pissed off. A mad Maka in the morning was never cool.

"Hurry up and eat. Your food is getting cold." she scolded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied. I didn't feel like receiving another Maka Chop so early in the day.

"So today marks our first day of our last year of school! I can't wait to see everyone!" Maka chimed.

"Yeah. We are finally almost done with this whole learning thing. We are gonna graduate the coolest team ever. Thanks to the coolest Death Scythe ever." I bragged.

"Yeah well don't forget who made you the coolest Death Scythe ever." Maka retorted.

"Credit is given where credit is due." was all I said.

She sighed. I loved teasing my meister. One of the many joys in life to me. Even if I often received a Maka Chop or two.

Once we finished eating, we quickly gathered our books and other school stuff and made our way out the door. It was the first day of school and Maka was NOT gonna let us arrive late. The cool thing about that though was we got to arrive in style.

"Alright then hop on." I called to my meister, signaling her to get on the motorcycle.

"Do we really have to take that today?" she asked.

This took me by surprise.

"What's wrong? I thought you loved riding on the back of my bike." I stated.

"It's just I would like to walk to school together today is all."

"Nuh-uh. If you insist on being on time the first day then I insist we do it the cool way. Tomorrow we can walk to school, but today, we ride." I said tossing her a helmet.

"Fine." she replied before putting the helmet on and hopping on the bike.

Once I was sure she had a tight hold on me I revved the bike to life and sped off.

The morning air felt great rushing through my hair. I always enjoyed riding the bike the school.

But it was always short lived as we did live at walking distance from the school.

I parked the bike in our usual spot close to the long stair case that led to the main doors of Shibusen. Once we got half way up I could hear the yelling of a familiar blue haired assassin.

"Sounds like that idiot is giving his "god" speech again." I said out loud.

"He does this every year. Is he ever going to grow up?" my meister asked.

"Hell if I know. At least he's close to making Tsubaki a Death Scythe ."

"Yeah about time too." she commented.

Once we reached the top of the stairs we saw exactly what we were expecting. A group of kids, most of them new students, huddled around the entrance to the school, and standing in front of the doors was none other than Black Star.

"NOW LISTEN UP EVERYONE! I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, WILL GRACE YOU ALL WITH A MAGNIFICENT SPEECH! YOU SEE I HAVE SURPASSED GOD! THAT'S RIGHT! WITH THE MINOR HELP OF A SMALL GROUP OF FOLLOWERS I WAS ABLE TO TAKE DOWN THE KISHIN HIMSELF. SO IF YOU WANT TO MAKE IT ANYWHERE IN THIS WORLD JUST FOLLOW ME AND YOU WILL GO FAR IN LIFE! OF COURSE YOU WILL NEVER BE AS BIG A STAR AS ME. DON'T FEEL TOO BAD. IT'S JUST IMPOSSIBLE FOR SMALL PEOPLE. HAHAHAHAHA. YAHOO!"

"Ugh as if I didn't already have a head ache." my meister complained.

"So not cool." I replied.

From behind Black Star a tall familiar looking woman appears.

"Hey look it's Tsubaki." Maka notes.

"I'm sorry about him everyone. He's always like this." Tsubaki apologizes.

"Ah good timing Tsubaki. I was just about to show you off." I heard Black Star tell his weapon.

"AND THIS IS MY WEAPON, TSUBAKI. WE HAVE CURRENTLY COLLECTED 99 KISHIN EGGS, WHICH MEANS WE ONLY NEED ONE WITCH SOUL! THAT'S RIGHT! TSUBAKI IS ABOUT TO BECOME A DEATH SCYTHE FIT FOR A GOD! YAHOO!"

"Black Star please this is embarrassing." Tsubaki wined.

"Poor Tsubaki." Maka sympathized.

"Not cool." I once again stated. "We better step in before he causes any serious trouble."

Maka and I make our way towards the blue haired meister and his timid weapon, but not before a certain shinigami and his pistols arrive.

"Black Star enough with all the racket. You can even make the air here seem asymmetrical with that constant wailing."

"HAHA. Your just jealous that I surpassed you! I am a god!"

"Only when it comes to annoying people Black Star. No one can surpass you in that." I state as Maka and I walk up to the group.

"Hey everyone!" Maka calls out.

After we all exchanged our greetings, we made our way into the school.

**Maka's pov**

Every took their old seats. Including Soul and I. it almost felt as if I was still trying to make soul into a Death Scythe . Such nostalgic memories.

There were conversations erupting from everywhere in the classroom as students explained how their summer went and what they planned on doing after graduation.

I was reading a new book that Soul had bought for me a few days ago. Despite the fact her never reads, he is really good at picking out books that I would like. He, of course, was dosing off.

it's a wonder he never flunked out.

But then again it's not like I could've let him flunk. If I did we wouldn't be where we are now.

Him an amazing Death Scythe .

And me the meister that made him.

We are an unstoppable team. At least we have been so far. Every mission we have been on has been a piece of cake. There hasn't really been a need for the entire Spartoi group to do any serious missions ever since we defeated the Kishin.

Now that I think about it. What will happen to us once we graduate?

I already knew that I would probably take up teaching as well as going on Death Scythe missions with Soul. But what would Soul do?

What would happen to us?

Will we continue to just be meister and weapon, even though my heart longed for us to be more?

No! stop Maka. Now's not the time to be thinking about that. Class is about to start.

I looked over to my weapon to find that he was still sleeping. I'm just gonna have to remedy that real quick.

I pulled out one of my text books and Maka Chopped him back to awareness.

"Ah! What the hell tiny tits! What was that for?" he wined.

"Class is about to start. You need to pay attention."

"How many times are we gonna go over this Maka? You take the notes. I will catch some z's and then copy your notes later. That's how we've always done this." he said giving me that lazy smile I loved so much.

"For crying out loud Soul you're a grown man and a Death Scythe no less. Start acting like it and take you own damn notes." I nearly yelled.

"Alright fine. I'm up." he sighed in defeat.

Behind us I could hear Black Star snickering.

"You know you have nothing to laugh at. You still haven't made Tsubaki a Death Scythe yet." I said teasingly.

"Come off it Maka. Just one soul to go and then we will see who's bigger!" he replied.

"Yep. We shall see."

**Soul's pov**

Man Maka can be such a pain sometimes. Making me do such uncool things. Like taking notes.

But still. she's the coolest meister anyone could have ever asked for.

And an even cooler best friend.

But she was more than that to me.

I don't know how, but somewhere down the line I had somehow fallen in love with this flat-chested bookworm.

Was it her smile? every time she smiled it filled me with joy and determination. Determination to always protect that smile and it's wearer.

Maybe her legs. Despite her flat chest she had the most amazing, god-given legs that I've ever seen. She truly has developed some curves over the years.

But I think what attracted me most to her was her soul. The beautiful angelic soul that I always resonated with.

We have been through a lot together. The two of us that is.

I remember the day I received the scar that runs along my chest. I had gotten it by blocking a fatal blow from reaching my meister.

And that same night I acquired a kind of sickness that still plagues me even as a Death Scythe .

And that plague came in the form of a demon.

A demon that haunts me in my dreams from time to time. That tries to drive me insane with madness. Even now he whispers obscure thoughts into my ear, even though the source of all madness was vanquished years ago.

But there was still the possibility of new kishins rising, and we all need to make sure we are prepared for it.

That is why I am a Death Scythe . That is why Maka and I will continue to be partners, even after we graduate. We will never stop fighting until all evil is vanquished, and all madness is gone.

But deep down I know, that as long as I have black blood in me, madness will always be around.

"Alright everyone quiet down! Class is about to begin." I heard Stein call out from the teacher's desk.

"Today we will be dissecting a frog."

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" surprisingly everyone yelled the same thing out in unison.

"Oh? Is there a problem?" Stein asked the entire class.

"YOU BET THERE IS! I, THE ONE WHO HAS SURPASSED GOD, ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO DO ANY MORE BORING DISSECTIONS! THIS IS MY LAST YEAR HERE AND I WANT TO DO SOMETHING THAT'S NOT GONNA BORE ME INTO A COMA!" Black Star yelled.

"I have to agree with Black Star for once. Dissections were never cool to begin with but now they are just simply lame." I contributed.

"Professor Stein I have to agree with Soul." Maka added. "Can't we do something different this year?"

"And just what would you have in mind Maka?" Stein asked. "Most of you here of successfully obtained most of your kishin eggs and some of you have even managed to create Death Scythes. There really isn't much more I can teach you guys."

"I have an idea Professor." I heard Kid state.

"Oh? Then please do share." Stein replied lazily.

"I suggest that those of us who are part of the elite group known as "Spartoi" be excused from this class and be moved to a more advanced class where we can actually learn something." the young shinigami was serious about not wanting to be stuck here.

"Hm. Very interesting idea Kid. Very well I am eager to see how this little experiment turns out. All students part of Spartoi please step out into the hall for now. I will be out in a minute to inform you of where you will be placed." Stein concluded.

"Finally." I sighed out in relief.

And so everyone made their way to the hall way. Me, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kilik, Fire, Thunder, Kim, Jacqueline, Oxford, Harver, and the newest members to our team.

The sword meister Creydon Wingback, and his weapon partner Sapphire Blade.

Creydon was an average height male the same age as us. He had very short, brown hair and deep, turquoise eyes with pupils that formed slits similar to a cats. He had a medium build. Not too skinny but not too stocky either. He typically wore dark colored jeans, dark colored flannel shirts with a black jacket over it, and black shoes. He had a laid back personality like me only he didn't really care about being cool or anything. I respected the man a lot for that.

Sapphire fit her name almost perfectly. She had brilliant blue eyes. He hair was an even deeper blue, to the point where it looked more black than anything, unless she stood in the light, then you could see the blue shine off the black. She was clad white tennis shoes with blue anklet socks, she wore a blue mini skirt and white blouse. She also wore her shoulder length hair in a pony tail tied with a blue ribbon. She was the sassy type. Always spoke her mind.

"I wonder what that crazy goof has in store for us." Creydon wondered out loud.

"He's probably wondering how to best torture us. That creep has it out for me I swear." Sapphire said with a slightly scared look.

"Oi calm down you two, Stein's probably just gonna say we don't even have to come to school anymore." I said, well more like wished.

"That would be awesome!" Black Star chimed.

"I doubt he's gonna let us off that easy." Kid deadpanned.

"Shh, I think he's coming out." Kim motioned to us to cut the chatter.

Sure enough the door opened and Stein walked out, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Alright I have decided the best route for you guys to take."

"And?" I asked impatiently.

The crazy professor took another drag out of his cigarette.

"I had talked with Shinigami-samma during class break and he told me it was time to put you guys through a special program. I can't explain the details right now, however I want you all back at this class room after school is over. I will explain everything then. For now you can all go home." he finished.

"Sounds good to me!" Black Star praised.

"Heeheehee. Did you hear that sis? We get to skip school today and not get in trouble!" Patti laughed.

"Yeah who would've thought Stein would allow us to do such a thing."

"Well I don't know about everyone else but I'm taking the doc's orders and leaving. See ya guys later." I said waving off.

"Hold on a second everyone. There is one more thing I wanted to tell you." Stein got in before I was able to leave.

"What is it now Stein?" I asked impatiently.

"Spartoi has a new mission."

At this statement everyone was now interested. Spartoi hasn't received a mission in years it seemed. So to receive one now is kind of a shock.

"There was some sort of accident in Germany. An entire city has been destroyed."

My eyes widened.

What in the world?

"Any casualties?" Maka asked sternly.

"Many. We are estimating in the hundreds."

"Do we have any clue as to what caused this?" Kid asked.

"We aren't 100 percent sure. But we believe that a new threat may be rising. Witnesses and survivors said that they saw something killing everything it's path. They say it looked human, but they weren't sure."

"So then what's our mission?" Maka asked.

"Spartoi is to leave for Frankfurt, Germany in two days to investigate. The city that was destroyed isn't far from there. You are to look for clues, leads, anything that can tell us what happened exactly. You are all now dismissed." and with that Stein walked back into the classroom.

"YAHOO! FINALLY SOME ACTION!" Black Star yelled.

"Yeah I gotta say that I'm kinda excited too. We haven't gone on a mission together in too long." Creydon stated.

"Great another long trip mission in which I'm gonna have to listen to Black Star rant and rant about his godliness." Sapphire deadpanned.

"Jealous?" Black Star teased.

"Black Star be nice." Tsubaki scolded him.

"I was just teasing Tsubaki. Not to worry."

"Well, anyways Maka and I will be heading back to our place. See ya guys later." I said waving.

"Later guys." Maka cheered.

"Isn't this exciting Soul? A Spartoi mission!" oh was Maka happy.

"Yeah it's cool I guess. I just hope for everyone sake that it does turn out to be some freak accident." I said with a tense voice.

She could always tell when something was bugging me.

"I'm sure everything will turn out ok Soul." she said leaning on my shoulder.

"Tired?" I asked.

"A little. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Cool guys are always willing to lend a shoulder to a tired head."

"Thanks."

And so she her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around mine as we walked home. We were coming back so I didn't see the point in riding the bike.

Overall it's been a cool day so far. let's just see what Stein's idea of a special program is when we come back after school.

****Me: That turned out a little longer than I thought it would. My chapters for this story will all be about this long. I have big plans. Very big.**

**Soul: Kind of a slow start don't ya think.**

**Me: Yeah I'm not very good at introductory chapters. But hey! Two OC's! I hope you guys like them!**

**Soul: Yeah they seem pretty cool. Especially Sapphire.**

**Maka: Maaaakaaaaa**

**Soul: Crap**

**Maka: Chop!**

**Me: Poor bastard. Oh and if any of my reader's can draw I would love it if they drew me a picture of my OC's. Just let me know If you want more details!**

**Maka: R&R or I will take your soul!**


	2. An Old Friend

**Me: Welcome back faithful readers. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. 13 ½ pages! **

**Soul: I would enjoy it more if it was cooler.**

**Me: Oh it's gonna get cooler trust me!**

**Soul: It better.**

**Me: If you would do the honors please.**

**Soul: S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater. Just this story and his OC's.**

**Me: Damn straight.**

**Maka: R&R or I will take you soul!**

**Chapter 2: An Old Friend**

**Soul's pov**

Once everyone had arrived at the classroom that Stein had instructed us to meet at, the crazy professor took a long drag out of his cigarette before beginning.

"Alright. You all know the reason I had you meet here with me. We are going to put Spartoi through special training, which will be different for each of you."

"What do you mean professor?" Maka asked surprised by the last part.

Stein took another long drag out of his cigarette. "You each have different strengths. The best way for you all to improve is to work to improve those strengths even further. In your case Maka, soul perception. I will personally be training you on how to see through a witches soul protect. Just like Joe Buttataki was able to." Stein finished.

"Really? That would be amazing!" Maka exclaimed.

"And what will I be doing? Better be something cool." I stated to the screw head.

"Well how does realizing your full potential as a Death Scythe sound?" Stein asked.

"Sounds cool enough to me. who's gonna be my mentor?"

"…..Spirit." Stein said simply.

…

No.

Anyone but him.

"You're joking right?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope. I know the idea doesn't sound good-"

"NO! It doesn't sound good at all! Or cool! This is the lamest thing I've ever heard! I'm not gonna let that womanizing prick teach me anything!" I said cutting the professor off.

"Let me finish Soul." the professor began. "look, besides you, Spirit is the only other actual "Death Scythe " . He can teach you a lot. He can make you into a force to be reckoned with even without a meister. Just like Justin Law was."

He had a point there.

"Alright I will give this is shot." I grunted in defeat. "So not cool…"

Stein began looking around the room at the others and pointed at Black Star.

"You. Since you and Creydon are the only two here who have yet to collect a witches soul. You two will be sent on a mission to do so. Until you have you're special training will be held off."

At this I could hear both Creydon and Sapphire sigh.

"YAHOO! DID YOU HEAR THAT TSUBAKI? WE ARE GONNA COLLECT OUR LAST SOUL!" Black Star yelled in excitement.

"Just don't get in our way you hyperactive oaf." Sapphire warned.

"Calm down Sapphire. We are gonna need to work together as a team to do this." Creydon interjected.

"Yeah listen to your meister Sappy." Black Star teased.

"Why you-" but Creydon cut her off mid-sentence silencing her with his hand.

Stein then brought his attention to kid.

"Kid. Your training will be done by your father. He is going to teach you how to awaken the full power of your sanzu lines."

Kid was now oozing with glee.

"You mean he's gonna show me how to permanently connect these infuriating white stripes on my head? FINALLY! I will be symmetrical!" he proclaimed.

"Hehehehehe. Kid is acting like a kid." Patti giggled.

"Your one to talk." Liz commented.

But Patti only giggled more, and louder.

"As for you two," Stein began pointing at Liz and Patti, "Yumi Azusa will be handling your training, although she has refused to tell me what she will be teaching you."

"As for the rest of you, Sid and Nygus have agreed to take the reigns as your trainers. What they will be teaching you they also kept from me. I guess you will have to wait til you guys get back to find out." Stein finished.

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell us before we leave for the day Stein?" I asked him. I was definitely ready to go home and crash.

"Actually there is one last thing, I would like to discuss more on the matter of your mission."

"Have you found out any other details?" Kid inquired.

"No we haven't found anything yet. But we are still receiving reports of a meister and weapon reeking havoc in there area."

"What? A meister and weapon? Are you sure Stein?" Maka asked frantic.

He nodded.

"It's been confirmed, this meister and weapon may very well be the cause to the "accident" near Frankfurt."

"So our mission is the same." Black Star stated.

"Yes. You are still to investigate the area where the city once was. And if you happen to run into this weapon, meister pairing, do not engage." Stein finished that last part with importance.

"Oh? And why not engage them?" Creydon inquired.

"Because we don't know enough about them yet. We need to collect more data before we can formulate a solid plan." Stein replied.

"So does everyone understand their mission?" he asked.

"Understood!" everyone replied in unison.

"Very well. You are all dismissed."

We took the bike home this time around seeing as how we wouldn't be coming back to school until we returned from our mission in Frankfurt, Germany.

Once we were home, Maka and I jumped off the bike and made our way to the apartment. Once inside the first thing I did was throw myself onto the couch in exhaustion.

"Maka. When's dinner? I'm starving!" I called out to her as she made her way to her room.

"I will start it after a shower. Keep your pants on." she called back.

I always loved ticking her off every now and then.

"Maybe I don't wanna." I yelled back.

**Maka's pov**

Ugh that man. I hate it when he teases me like that.

So he's gonna play that game tonight eh? Well two can play.

"Yeah whatever I will be out in a minute." I called back before jumping in the bathroom.

let's just see if I can get a few nosebleeds out of him by the end of tonight.

After showering for a few minutes, I jumped out, dried off real quick, wrapped myself in a towel, and left the bathroom.

**Soul's pov**

"Soul. What do you want for dinner?" I heard my meister call from the hallway. She must be done with her shower already.

"Pasta. You make the best pasta." I replied, not bothering to turn my head.

I never should have but I had to with her next statement.

"Soul? Do you know where I put my clothes? I can't find them anywhere."

What….the…..hell

I slowly turned my head, half expecting a Maka Chop for peeking, but I couldn't stop myself.

There, standing before me, was Maka in only a towel.

Oh dear death.

I felt my nose erupt with blood and I quickly covered it with my hand in an attempt to hide it.

But I think she noticed.

"Soul? Why is your nose bleeding?" she asked innocently.

"Why the fuck do you think Maka? Why the hell are you in nothing but a towel?"

"Because I can't find my clothes baka! Why do you think I'm asking?"

"How the hell should I know? I don't keep track of your laundry! Just go change into something else." I retorted.

She only chuckled

"What's the matter Mr. Cool? Maka in a towel too much for you? Or is it too little?" she teased. Letting the towel slip down a little.

Oh death it's slipping!

No Soul. Don't let her win!

"Please. Don't flatter yourself tiny tits." I replied keeping my cool tone.

That did it.

"Maaaaakaaaaa….Chop!"

Yep. Definitely did the trick.

"…Ow." I said cradling my head in my arms.

"Jerk." she mumbled before walking to her room. Hopefully to change.

Man woman are freaking deadly.

I swear she was trying to kill me with blood loss.

A few minutes later she appeared from her room wearing a t-shirt and short shorts, what she usually wore as pajamas.

"So you gonna make me dinner or what?" I asked her.

"Maybe if you asked nicely." she replied.

"Cool guys don't ask nicely." I said giving her a bored expression.

"Fine then, make your own damn dinner!" she huffed.

Damn it.

"Fine. Maka please make me your amazing pasta." I gave her my toothy grin as back up.

She let out a long sigh.

"Yeah ok. See that wasn't so bad was it?" she teased.

I only sighed.

"It wasn't cool."

"Yeah whatever." she replied while walking over to the kitchen.

I sat there watching some stupid cartoon about a sponge that lived in a pineapple for about fifteen minutes when I heard Maka ask me something.

"Hey Soul! How about dinner and a movie?" she asked.

"Anything is better than this crap. What movie?"

"I think "Thor" is on demand."

"Ha. You only want to watch that because Chris Hemsworth is in it."

I couldn't see, but I could tell her face was growing red.

"Shut up Soul. It's a good movie."

"I never said it wasn't. That's just not the reason you want to watch it."

"Oh and like you don't find Natalie Portman attractive." she countered.

"She's a seven. Cool guys like me only go for tens. Maybe nines."

"You men disgust me. Anyways go change into you pajamas. Dinner's almost ready."

"Oh so it's now a pajama party eh? Alright, but I get to pick the next movie."

"Deal." my meister said without hesitation.

Ten minutes later we are both sitting on the couch eating spaghetti. The movie was just now starting.

I always enjoyed watching the movie. I always thought of how Thor reminded me of myself in that we are both cool.

Maka nearly squealed when it came to the scene when Chris took his shirt off.

she's such a girl.

After watching for well over an hour the movie ended. Both Maka and I got up to stretch before picking a new movie.

"So then Soul. What's next?" Maka inquired.

"How about Transformers 3: Dark of the moon?" I asked.

"I love that movie! Put it on."

"Yeah yeah keep you panties on."

"Maybe I don't want to." she teased.

A bit of blood dripped out of my nose.

"Haha your funny." I said before hitting the demand button, starting the movie.

Now this movie is cool.

Vehicles that transform into kick ass robots with guns and swords and axes that tear each other up. it's like wrestling but more bad ass.

However, the fact that Megan Fox isn't in this one was kinda disappointing. I mean they replaced her with some blonde chick that honestly can't act.

About half way through the movie I felt a sudden weight hit my shoulder.

I looked over and noticed that Maka was now leaning on me, asleep.

I couldn't hold back the smile that crept onto my composed face.

She looked so beautiful when she slept. Like an angel.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder to keep her from leaning to far and falling into my lap, not that I minded if she did.

"Soul…..your warm." I heard her mumble in her sleep.

Wait. She is asleep right?

"Oi, tiny tits, you asleep?" I whispered.

She only groaned.

"Well your almost there I guess." I said stroking her hair.

"Why do you have to be so utterly beautiful." I whispered before sighing.

She then sighed.

I turned my attention back to the movie. Poor girl was missing out.

After about ten minutes I started to feel drowsy, and without warning I was out.

I could see the sun's rays through my shut eye lids.

Damn maniacal sun. always pulling me into reality.

I opened my eyes slowly, only to find that I was laying on the couch…..with my meister on top of me.

WHAT THE FUCK

Aw man. How did this happen? How could I let this happen? This is so not cool.

But then again. It's better than having Blair on top of me.

I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

No Soul! Snap out of it.

I mentally slapped myself for starting to think about Maka like that.

What am I gonna do? If I wake Maka up in this position, she's gonna Maka Chop me to death.

Not good. And totally not cool.

Maybe I can slip out from under her without waking her.

Yeah that should work.

So I gently gripped my sleeping meister on her shoulder with both my hands.

I went to life her up a bit, but then I felt a sudden weight push both me and Maka down.

And waking Maka up in the process.

Crap.

"Eh…..what time is…" but she cut herself off when she opened her eyes to see me under her."

"Maka….it's not what you think."

It was a failed attempt.

Without warning she grabbed the nearest object, which in this case was the TV remote, and whacked me good on the head.

"Ugh Maka that hurt! I told you it's not what it looks like."

"Like hell it isn't! what the hell did you do Soul?"

"I didn't do anything! You're the one who fell asleep half way through the movie and decided to use my shoulder as a pillow! The only reason I didn't take you to your room was because I fell asleep shortly after you did. But I have no idea how we got into the position we were in!" I ranted.

"Alright fine I believe you." she sighed in defeat.

"But still. Best nights sleep I've had in a while." I said giving my meister a cocky grin.

"Maaaaakaaaaa Chop!"

Worth every ounce of pain.

The day passed by quickly. None of us had to go to school today so me, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti, Creydon, and Sapphire all hung out the entire day.

We spent the day playing basketball, going to the beach, we thought about watching a movie and then remembered that every time we tried going to the movie theatres, Black Star would get us kicked out.

We ended the day by hanging out at Kid's place. We played some games like truth or dare, which ended with Black Star rearranging Kid's room. Probably the funniest part of the night.

When Maka and I returned home, we began packing for the 3 day trip to Germany, at least, we hoped it would only be a 3 day trip.

"Oi Maka, you done packing yet?" I asked her setting my bag in my room.

"Yeah. Just getting some last minute necessities." she replied.

She then stepped out of the bathroom toting two suitcases.

It was like she was preparing for a week's vacation.

"Jeez, did you pack the entire bathroom for a 3 day trip?" I asked stoically.

"Very funny Soul. I just packed for emergencies like any other girl would." she defended.

"Yeah whatever. Well we better get some rest, we gotta leave early tomorrow to catch our flight." I said heading to my room.

"Alright, good night Soul." she called as I shut my door.

The next morning we met everyone at the airport around 8 am. The flight was pretty boring. 6 hours of hearing nothing but Black Star's godly rant and Kid complaining about how asymmetrical the plane was.

"Jeez, shouldn't we have a private jet or something?" I mumbled to myself.

"That would be nice." my meister muttered before falling asleep on my shoulder.

Man this girl must love to torture me.

"Get a room you two!" I heard Black Star call out to us from across the isle.

"Shut up you idiot!" I called back. I really wasn't in the mood. I just wanted to sleep. My meister had the right idea.

So I curled my arm around my meister's shoulders and used her head as pillow.

Maka and I both woke up as the plane was landing in Frankfurt, Germany. We're finally here.

Once everyone had gathered their things from luggage, we made our way outside where the taxis were waiting to take us to our destination.

A couple hours later we arrived in a quiet town. Not the same town that was terrorized. But it was close.

As soon as the taxis stopped at the hotel we were staying at, we unloaded our stuff from the cars and made our way into the small hotel building.

Our rooms were located on the second floor. at least the elevator is still functioning. Having to drag luggage up stairs just isn't cool.

After Maka and I unpacked our belongings, we made our way back to the lobby on the first floor, where everyone was instructed by Kid to meet.

"Alright, everyone is here. Now then, let's get started." Kid began.

"You all know why we are here, a small village not far from here was destroyed by an unidentified force, our mission is to investigate the area for any clues as to who or what caused this."

"Does anyone have any questions?" kid inquired.

"Yeah, when the hell can we go home? This place isn't fit for a god!" Black Star proclaimed.

"Black Star! Indoor voice." Tsubaki scorned him.

"Yes well Black Star you know very well we aren't leaving until we find out exactly what happened here." kid explained.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GO GET THIS OVER WITH! YAHOO!"

"I agree with Black Star. I'm not sure how much more annoying yells I can take from that damn ninja." I added.

"Alright then. If everyone is ready, let's move out."

And so, once again we were in our taxis, only this time we were headed for a town that no longer exist.

We arrived at our destination after about an hour drive…or at least, I think this is the place.

There were nothing but a few standing buildings. Everything else was nothing more than a pile of broken wood, metal, concrete, even the streets were destroyed.

Whatever did this, wasn't a happy camper.

Once everyone was out of their designated car, Kid turned to all of us once again.

"If any of you manage to find something, let someone else know. No then, begin the search."

"Right!" every said in unison.

Kid, Liz, and Patti headed over to what looked like the remains of a school. Black Star and Tsubaki walked over to the park. Creydon and Sapphire headed in the direction of the marketplace. Kim and Jackie took their search to the skies to get a better view of the destroyed village. The rest of the gang started rummaging through debris.

I looked over to Maka to ask where we should start our search. But I stopped myself from asking when I noticed the look on her face.

She was terrified.

"Maka? Maka what's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked placing my hands on her shoulder.

"That church. I can sense two soul wavelengths coming from that church." she stated.

"The meister and weapon?" I asked.

"Must be, but their souls, they feel so…..familiar….but it can't be….their dead."

And without warning, she sped off toward the church.

"Maka!" I called out chasing after her.

Whatever she sensed inside that church has really got her spooked, I can tell. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid.

We both ran into the church, I looked at my meister for an explanation for her running in here like that.

If the look on her face wasn't terror before, it was terrified now. I followed her gaze and I felt the same terror make itself apparent on my face.

"Those doors only open inward you know." I heard a very familiar, skittish voice state.

There, sitting on one of the benches in the church's cathedral, sat a boy with lavender hair. Wearing a black dress-like shirt with white cufflinks. He stood up and turned around slowly to face us.

"It's been awhile, Maka." the lavender haired boy said.

"Crona…." Maka replied.

****Me: DUM DUM DUM. Cliffhanger!**

**Crona: I-I don't kn-know how t-to deal with th-this!**

**Soul: So uncool. **

**Maka: Shut up Soul. This is Crona's first appearance in one of s0ul's stories. Cut him some slack.**

**Soul: Whatever.**

**Me: Don't worry Crona, this isn't that bad. Watch I'm gonna make you even cooler than Soul:**

**Soul: Like hell you are!**

**Crona: I don't kn-know how to d-deal with cool!**

**Soul: Ha! See? He can't handle it.**

**Maka: I always thought Crona was a guy.**

**Me: That subject is still under debate. I just chose male for this story.**

**Crona: Well guys I'm actually a…..**

**Me: -slaps hands over Crona's mouth- Shh! Your not supposed to tell everyone!**

**Crona: -mumbles something into my hands-**

**Maka and Soul: Review or we will take your soul!**


	3. A New Enemy

**Me: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I promise to update as soon as I can! It's hard having a job and training for the army AND writing to keep you guys happy.**

**Soul: Stress isn't cool.**

**Me: It's not exactly stressful. I just wish I was two people. The working s0ul, and the writing s0ul.**

**Soul: And I wish I could use my weapon form like Maka does. That would be cool.**

**Me: Yeah that would. That gives me an idea for another story! Damn it Soul! Now I gotta write this one too!**

**Soul: Sorry man.**

**Me: Not cool Soul!**

**Soul: I know.**

**Me: Well let's get this party started.**

**Soul: Right! S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or it's character. Just this story and his OC's. Now R&R or I will eat your soul!**

**Me: Hey that's my line!**

**Chapter 3: A New Enemy**

**Soul's pov**

What the hell is going on here.

I could have sworn Crona died when he was fighting the Kishin with us.

I mean his black blood was everywhere and he fell off a cliff, his body was lost to the ocean.

But then again we never found the body, so we never confirmed his death.

And so here he is, alive and…..well?

"Crona….you're alive!" Maka proclaimed happily.

"Yeah…..I'm alive." Crona replied.

Something seems different about him.

"It's cool to see an old friend alive and well." I said giving him my toothy grin.

"Yes. it's nice to see old friends. By the way Soul. How's that scar?"

Was he trying to be funny?

"Very funny Crona." I stated.

"It has been a while you ugly cow." I heard a second voice state.

And out from Crona's back appeared Ragnorok, the black blooded terror of a demon sword.

"It's nice to see you to Ragnorok…..wait….how did you get so big?"

"Maka was right. Ragnorok was the same size he was before Shinigami-sama confiscated the soul's he ate the first time.

"Crona has been collecting soul's for me to eat." Ragnorok replied.

"You mean like kishin eggs?" I asked.

"No Soul." Crona answered. "human souls."

Maka gasped at this and my eyes widened.

"Crona! What are you doing? Are you the reason for this villages destruction?" she asked.

At first Crona didn't answer. She just began to laugh.

"Maka, you were always blunt and straight to the point. But yes, I am the one who killed all those innocent people. It was simple really. Moving targets are surprisingly easy to hit."

Not only has Crona stopped stuttering all the damn time. He's confident. But now it's like he's the same, confused boy he was before Maka saved him from Medusa.

"Crona….why?" Maka asked on the verge of tears.

Now he was in a fit of laughter, which made Maka's heart break even more.

Maka…..I wish I could do something to take your pain away. But I can't do anything for you in this situation. Unless I could somehow give Crona a reality check.

Actually that's a pretty cool idea.

"Maka. Crona seems to have forgotten who his friends are." I then transformed my left arm into a scythe blade, "what do you say? Should we remind him?"

Maka looked at me with puffy, confused eyes.

"But Soul. Our orders were not to engage-"

I cut her off.

"Because we didn't know who our enemy was. We KNOW Crona more than anyone. You especially. Let's remind Crona who he is." I said flashing her my signature grin and holding out my hand.

She smiled back and took my hand.

And in a flash I transformed into a scythe completely.

"Crona….it's time we brought you home." Maka stated with a stern face.

Crona only laughed a little more.

"Those doors only open inwards Maka. Doesn't this situation seem familiar?"

All too familiar to me. My scar was burning for some reason.

As if expecting something to happen.

"Ragnorok. Get ready."

At his command, Ragnorok turned into the demon sword. A claymore sized demon sword.

"Get ready Soul." I heard Maka command.

"I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be Maka. Let's not have a repeat of last time if you don't mind. Remember to block this time." I teased.

"Just shut up. We are much stronger than last time."

"So am I!" Crona yelled.

And with that. He lunged.

**Maka's pov**

Man he's gotten fast.

I quickly used Soul's shaft to block Crona's sword as he swung down at me vertically.

"Crona snap out of it! We are your friends!" I said while smacking his face with the blunt end of Soul's shaft.

"Friends? Don't make me laugh Maka! Friends don't abandon you in the middle of a fight!" Crona yelled back while lunging again. This time with two swords.

"When did he-" but I was cut off as he attacked with both swords. He swung the first sword at me vertically like before and I blocked the same way, but then he thrust the second one, aiming for my heart.

I jumped over the blade, dodging it, and then Soul aiming for Crona's head. The blade connected, but didn't pierce the skin like expected. Instead, Crona was sent flying into a pillar.

"You sure have improved Maka. Time to step up my game a bit."

Then he sprouted a third arm. Well it looked more like Ragnorok's arm, which was holding yet another sword.

"What the hell? When did he learn to do that?" I heard Soul ask in his scythe form.

"I don't know Soul. But it's nothing we can't handle." I said twirling my scythe around.

"Ready Soul?" I asked him.

"Ready." he replied.

"Let's go soul resonance!" the two of us yelled in unison.

Soul's blade transformed into a straight, guillotine-like blade that shined with a colorful aura.

"Crona! I'm gonna bring you back to Shibusen, even if it means breaking every bone in your body!" I proclaimed.

Crona only gave me a sadistic grin.

"Scream Resonance!"

Ragnorok's blades turned into familiar looking Halloween like blades.

"Brace yourself Maka. Screech Omega!"

Crona then extended all three of her arms out and spun them around like a tornado.

"Genie Hunter!" I yelled out

And our attacks collided

Sparks began to fly out from the intensity of our collision, before the tension and surge of power exploded.

I was flung back into the door that Soul and I had entered. While Crona was flung back into that pillar, and this time the roof was starting to crack.

Man my head was really hurting now.

"Maka. You ok?" I heard Soul ask, his face appearing in the blade.

"Yeah I'm ok, just rattled a bit."

I went to move but before I could even start to stand, Crona was already in front of me, with all four swords buzzing.

Why does this seem so familiar?

"Maka, you should know by now, those doors only open inward." Crona stated coldly.

No…..

It's happening again….

This is just like last time….

Crona raised all four swords, ready to strike.

"Maka! What are you doing just sitting there! Block!" Soul yelled to me.

"But if I do, you will be…"

Everything happened so slowly.

Crona swung his swords down at me.

Soul transformed back into his human form, standing in front of me, arms held out protectively.

No…..

Again…..

It's happening again…..

"SOOOOUUUULLLL!" I yelled out in desperation.

And then I heard gunfire.

Crona was suddenly sent flying backward after two glowing, pink bullets collided with his skull.

I turned in the direction that the bullets came from.

And there stood Kid, holding out his pistol weapons.

"Soul, Maka, you two alright?" Kid inquired.

My heart was still racing. I couldn't help but stare at my weapons back. Thoughts of seeing him bloodied and in my arms racing through my head, along with the memory of the first time it happened.

"SOUL YOU BAKA! WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOUR WEAPON FORM! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN-"

But I was cut off as Soul turned around to give me a death glare.

"I ought to slap you for being so unbelievably stupid! But cool guys don't hit girls. If Kid hadn't shown up I may not have been able to block all four swords and not only would I be bleeding all over the floor but so would you! When I say block freaking BLOCK damn it!" he finished his tirade.

"But If I had blocked he would have killed you! I can't lose you Soul!"

"And I can't lose you! The weapons duty is to always protect his meister Maka. You know that!"

"And mine is to protect you baka!"

"No! your duty is to use me to collect Kishin souls, not to protect me! You got it backwards damn it."

"Well I can't very well use you if your dead dumbass!"

"Ahem." Kid interjected.

Irritated both Soul and I turned our heads to face the person who interrupted us.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your little lover's quarrel, but we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"What did you say you OCD bastard?" both Soul and I yelled.

"Yo guys what did I miss?" Black Star asked jumping through a window.

"Nice entrance." Soul stated. I could tell he was trying to regain his cool.

And then the doors flew open.

Creydon, Kilik, Ox, and Kim filed in with their weapons in weapon form.

"We heard the commotion. what's going on?" Kilik asked.

"Look there." Kid stated pointing at Crona, who was now getting back up from where he landed.

"I always hated those damn soul pellets. They stung. I hate stinging." Crona said in a monotone voice.

"I'll kill you bastard!" he yelled lunging at him with Ragnorok.

But he sent flying back again as Black Star punched him square in the face.

"What the hell is your problem! One we thought you were dead and then you suddenly show up in this place. And two your trying to kill us? What the hell we are your friends moron!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP! None of you bastards are my friends. You all abandoned me! I will kill all of you!"

"I don't know you that well Crona. But I'm pretty sure that your chances of victory are very slim given that there are 7 of us, and one of you." Creydon stated with stern eyes.

"so let's all just go back to Shibusen where Shinigami-sama can ask you a few questions. I don't wanna have to forcefully bring you back." Creydon finished rather coldly.

"You! I don't even know you! Who the hell is this guy? Is he supposed to be some lame replacement? You lost your swordsman so you had to find another one?" Crona yelled frantically.

That's it. I had it.

I walked up to him and slapped him clean across the face.

"Shut up you jerk! Of course we didn't replace you. You could never be replaced! Your are our friend Crona! Please! Just come back home with us!"

Crona only stood there in silence, holding the cheek I had slapped with his hand.

"Maka…..just shut up…your not my friends. I don't need friends….I have Ragnorok and power. that's all I will ever need." he began.

"However it would seem I don't have enough to fight all of you, so I will go collect more. Black Clown! Come!"

Before I could say anything, a black hand appeared out of the ground and grabbed Crona's foot and began to pull him down.

"Good bye for now "friends" Crona said before disappearing into the floor completely.

"Damn it." Soul muttered before returning back to human form.

Kid then looked at me puzzling.

"Maka. What's the meaning of this?" Kid asked.

I let out a long sigh.

"Crona is the one responsible for the destruction of this village." I said with little emotion in my voice.

But I was hurting.

I was hurting so badly, knowing that a good friend of mine, had strayed so far off the right path.

And Soul could feel it too.

He placed on hand on my shoulder, I'm guessing to comfort me.

I placed my hand over his in thanks.

Kid muttered something under his breath. My guess was he wasn't happy with the news.

Then again, how could he be?

"Ugh I'm gonna kill that bastard! What the hell is he thinking! Arrogant fool!" Black Star was having a tantrum.

"Black Star please calm down." Tsubaki consoled him.

"Yeah whatever. That guy is really pissing me off." Black Star replied.

"I wish I knew more about this guy. Maybe I could be of more help." Creydon stated, looking down at his feet.

"Cheer up Hun. You were awesome back there." Sapphire said comfortingly.

"You think so?" Creydon asked cheering up a bit.

"Jeez too mushy. Get a room you two." said a rather annoyed Black Star.

But he was soon silenced by a book that I flung at his head.

"I happen to think that PDA is romantic." I stated looking at my weapon. "Right Soul?"

"Yeah sure. If you're a chick." he replied.

I then pulled out my spare book and gave him an evil glare.

"What was that? I think I misheard you." I said evilly.

"Uhh…..I didn't say anything. Nope it wasn't me." Soul proclaimed, waving his arms in the air.

"That's what I thought."

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Liz making a whipping gesture and mimicking the sound. Patti then burst out in a giggle fit.

"Soul-kun is whipped bad huh sis." Patti giggled more.

"What was that blondie!" Soul yelled.

"Alright guys that's enough. We need to report what we found to my father right away." Kid interjected.

"Right." everyone said in unison.

**Soul's pov**

After Kid explained everything to shinigami-sama, we were instructed to head back to our rooms and rest for the night.

Once we got back to the hotel, Kid instructed that we take his father's advice and go straight to bed. We will be leaving for home tomorrow. It was gonna be another long flight.

Maka and I made our way back to our room.

Once we had opened the door though, we noticed something that I'm surprised we both missed.

There was only one bed…..

Maka must have been thinking the same thing cuz I caught a blush appear on her face.

Of course, as uncool as it is to admit, I was blushing too.

"Uhh….you can have the bed." I will sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure Soul? I don't mind taking the floor."

"No. Cool guys don't let their meisters sleep on a floor when they could sleep in a nice, comfy bed." I replied, giving her my signature toothy grin.

"Ok. Well in that case I will get changed for bed first." she said giving me that beautiful smile I love so much.

"Sure. I will set up my sleeping area then."

And then she disappeared into the bathroom.

I let out a long exhale. A breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Man how uncool. First Crona and now I'm sharing a room with my meister. Some higher power really loves messing with cool guys." I muttered to myself.

After I was done setting up a pillow and some blankets on the floor, I turned my attention to the TV.

Maybe there's something on.

I sat there flipping through channels for a while before Maka. Came out of the bathroom.

"About time tiny tits. What were you doing in there? Taking a massive shit?" I teased.

"Your lucky I'm to tired to even lift a book." she replied.

"Serves you right for all the damn Maka Chops you given me over the years." I said after turning off the TV and climbing into my make-shift bed.

"Aren't you gonna change into your pajamas." I heard my meister ask.

I replied by pulling off my pants and tossing them out of the way.

"There. Done."

"What the hell Soul! Do you really think that's a good idea when sharing a room?" Maka chastised me.

"If it bothers you that much than don't look bookworm. Besides I'm under the covers. it's not like you can see anything." I replied.

"Yeah whatever." Maka stated while getting into her comfy bed. "Good night Soul."

I got up and walked over to the lamp and turned it off

"Good night Maka."

I wonder if she caught a glimpse before she looked away.

I climbed back into my make-shift bed, tossing and turning until I found a some-what comfortable position.

Man this floor in uncomfortable.

I glanced over to my meister and noticed that she was shivering.

Are you serious? She has the comforter for crying out loud. And she's cold?

"Oi Maka. You cold?"

"N-no. I-I'm fine." she stuttered before sneezing.

"Yeah your cold. Here." I said walking over and covering her with my blankets.

"But Soul! You will freeze to death.

She's right. it's freaking freezing. But cool guys are better than that.

"Nah I'll be fine." I said trying to hold back a sneeze.

I failed miserably.

"Yeah sure you will." she stated sitting up and moving the covers on one side of the bed. "Here. Climb in."

Is she serious?

I tried to hold the back the blush as I felt heat gather in my face.

I hoped to god it was too dark for her to see it.

"You sure?" I asked her skeptically.

"Yeah, I trust you wont try anything stupid." she teased.

"And here I though you didn't trust men. You could be making a mistake." I teased back.

"But cool guys aren't like that right?" she asked.

Oh she is good.

"You got a point there." I said climbing into the covers.

Ahh comfy blissful bed.

I looked over at my meister to find that she was still shivering.

"Wow. Your still cold?" I asked her surprised.

"Yeah, but I will be fine." she said before sneezing.

"No you wont, here." I said before crawling over to her side of the bed and cuddling up next to her.

"Soul. What are you-" but she stopped once I had my arms around her.

"Better?" I asked

She laid there silent for a moment.

"Yeah. A lot better." she finally replied.

"Cool" I said, digging my face into her hair.

Man she smelled nice. And she was really warm.

Was my meister always this alluring?

"Soul. That better be a snake poking me." Maka scolded.

Oh crap.

"Heheh. Let me go find my pants."

****Me: A little short than the others but I got what I wanted out of it.**

**Crona: Wh-why did you m-make me s-so mean? I don't like it.**

**Me: Don't worry Crona. Your not evil. Your just confused.**

**Crona: I-I am?**

**Me: See?**

**Soul: Really man. Was that last part necessary? Not cool.**

**Black Star: Well I loved it. Well play s0ul. Well played.**

**Me: Thank you Black Star. At least someone appreciates my humor.**

**Black Star: -gives me a thumbs up- You will go far in life!**

**Maka: Maaaakaaaaaa**

**Me and Black Star: Crap.**

**Maka: CHOP!**

**Soul: -pokes me and Black Star with a stick- Maka you knocked the author out! What do we do now?**

**Maka: Oops. Uh. Review or I will take your soul!**


	4. Our Training Begins

**Soul: Oi Maka, is s0ul awake yet?**

**Maka: no. he's still out cold. I must have hit him real hard. Man I'm gonna get in so much trouble when he wakes up.**

**Black Star: he's just a pansy. I mean you didn't even swing that hard.**

**Maka: Maaaakaaaa Chop!**

**Soul: Maka! Enough with the Maka Chops! Before you knock out the entire cast!**

**Maka: right sorry. Well I guess we will just have to present his chapter for him.**

**Soul: right! S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Only his story and his OC's.**

**Maka: R&R or you will end up like our esteemed author.**

**Soul: Not funny Maka.**

**Chapter 4: Our Training Begins**

**Soul's pov**

"Soul…..Soul wake up!" I heard a voice shout from a far away place.

"Unh…five more minutes."

"No Soul….it's time to get up! You to Maka!"

Wait…..

Maka too?

So if it's not Maka trying to wake me up…..

I shot my eyes open to find a certain blue-haired ninja face to face with me. A little too close for comfort.

"What the hell! Black Star when did you…how did you…." I was suddenly at loss for words.

"You left the window open." he said pointing his thumb in the direction of the open window.

Freaking ninja.

"Ugh what's with all the freaking noise Soul! Go back to….AAAAHHH!" Maka screamed after noticing Black Star standing just a few feet away from her.

"Black Star! How the hell did you…."

"Window." both me and Black Star stated pointing toward the open window.

"Freaking ninja." I heard her mutter under her breath.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking." I whispered to her.

"You two do realize that my godly hearing can her everything your saying." Black Star bragged.

"So?" both Maka and I replied.

"Anyways….you two have fun last night?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face.

Crap I completely forgot I had spent the night cuddled up with Maka in bed. And Black Star has witnessed it. Not cool.

"Maaaakaaaaa Chop!" Maka yelled bringing a thick-spined book on top of Black Star's head.

"Maybe you hit him hard enough to make him forget what he saw." I said hopefully.

"Yeah well either way we should start packing back up. Good thing we didn't unload much."

Once we had everything packed and took our showers, we met everyone else in the lobby on the first floor before getting into the cars that took us to the airport.

It was another long flight, just as Kid had predicted the night before. It's a good thing I packed my ipod with me. I think I would have gone insane without my music.

Maka fell asleep on my shoulder again. A book held limply in one hand, while her other arm wrapped around mine.

In the corner of my eye I caught Black Star giving me a thumbs up. If only I had something to…..

And then my eye caught a glimpse of Maka's book.

Well if she could do it, how hard could it be?/

I gently removed the book form Maka's hand, took aim, and flung it full force toward Black Star's head.

It hit him right between the eyes, causing his head to roll back, knocking him out instantly.

Damn, that was easy.

And quite entertaining.

I know understand why Maka finds joy in Maka chopping. It's actually kinda fun, in a sick, sadistic way.

I smacked myself mentally.

Not cool Soul! Your starting to think like a woman. Snap out of it!

After a while my eyes began to feel heavy and soon sleep overcame me.

I found that Maka's head was indeed a comfy pillow.

I woke up when I felt the plane's wheels make contact with the ground.

"Oi Maka. Wake up we landed." I said in her ear, lightly nudging her.

"Unh, five more minutes."

"No Maka we're back. Come on wake up." I said nudging her a little harder.

"Ugh fine I'm up." she replied obviously annoyed.

Once everyone had their luggage we met up with Kid at the entrance to the terminal, where our rides were parked.

"Ok everyone, listen up. I just got done talking with professor Stein. He has a bit of news for us regarding Crona. Once everyone has settled back into Death City we are to meet with him at the school. No later than 6 pm. Understood?" Kid finished.

"Understood." everyone said in unison.

The car ride home wasn't as bad as the flight. Maka managed to stay awake this time, and I of course still had my music. Although I had to share my headphones with Maka seeing as how she "lost" her book.

It's not like I could tell her I threw it at Black Star while she was sleeping. I would be dead as soon as we got home and she found some bigger, heavier book to break my head open with.

Once we had arrived at our apartment, we quickly unloaded our luggage and gave thanks to our driver. We made our way up the steps to our apartment. I had no problem anyways, but Maka, well this is what she gets for packing so many books and crap.

"Hey Soul. A little help please."

"Hell no. this is what you get for over packing." I replied nonchalantly.

"Get over here or I will Maka Chop you with every single book I have!"

Man not cool.

"Fine! You owe me one." I said picking up her rather heavy suitcase.

"Jeez how many books did you pack?"

"All of them." she replied.

"Damn bookworm." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Maka asked giving me a death glare.

"Nothing. Can you get the keys? I've got my hands full here."

"Yeah I got it."

It was 5 pm when we had finished unpacking everything.

"Hey Maka. Can you make us some dinner real quick?" I asked my meister a little more nicely than usual.

"Are you actually asking nicely?" apparently she noticed.

"What? Cool guys aren't allowed to be nice every now and then?"

"I never said that. Sure. So what do you want?"

"Take a guess."

"Pasta huh." yeah she knew me pretty well.

"Only the best for a cool guy like me." I flashed her my toothy grin.

"Well it's gonna have to be spaghetti again. We have to meet with Stein and the other's at six."

"Sounds good to me Maka." I said tonelessly, flipping through channels, sprawled out on our couch.

After we finished dinner, we immediately got ready to head out to meet with everyone.

"I wonder what news Stein has for us." Maka pondered out loud.

"I have no idea. I just hope it's some good news for a change." I added.

On that note we sped off on my motorcycle towards Shibusen.

We actually arrived a few minutes early, but so did everyone else.

Guess Maka and I weren't the only ones eager to hear the news.

"I see that everyone is here. Alright then let's get started." the professor began.

"A scout team that Sid-senpai gathered was sent on a mission to investigate Crona's activities immediately following your report and they had followed him back to what we believe to be a witch hideout." Stein finished.

"So the witches have begun to mobilize once again." Kid stated.

"Correct. And we are pretty sure that the grand witch, Maba, is in charge of their operations, along with Crona's activities."

"Do you think that the witches may have some how manipulated Crona like Arachnophobia did with Kim and Jackie?" Maka asked.

"Not likely Maka, Arachnophobia used a machine on Jackie and I to manipulate our morals. Any and all plans for that machines have been destroyed." Kim replied.

"Kim, isn't there a way to manipulate someone over a period of time with magic?" Creydon had asked.

"Not that I am aware of." she replied.

"There is another way." Stein interjected.

"What is it Professor?" Maka inquired.

"The same tactic Medusa attempted on me. Using madness as a tool to manipulate someone."

"But isn't that what the moral manipulation machine used?" Ox asked with a stern face.

"Yes but regular people like Jackie aren't as prone to madness like Crona and I. plus, Crona has the black blood. He can be more easily influenced then even me. Simple words can be enough to manipulate him."

Is that true?

Is the black blood that maddening?

What if the same thing happens to me?

No! Snap out of it Soul! you've kept the black blood in check for years now. it's never gonna happen.

I noticed someone grab my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

I turned my head around just enough to see that it was my meister who had done so.

She must have known what I was thinking. She's always been able to read my mind somehow.

I gave her a faint smile before turning my head around to face Stein. "So what should we do about this doc?"

"Shinigami-sama isn't exactly sure how to approach this matter. We are unsure of how many witches are part of this "new order". We will think on this matter more over time. For now, your special training begins."

"Except for you two." Stein stated pointing at Black Star and Creydon. "You have you witch mission to go on."

Creydon and Sapphire let out a long sigh, while Black Star was ready to do flips out of excitement.

"It's finally time to make you into a Death Scythe fit for a god like me Tsubaki!" Black Star proclaimed into the heavens that he thinks he's in charge of.

"Hai!" Tsubaki replied.

"I hope that blue-haired monkey doesn't ruin this for us." I heard Sapphire mumble.

"GOD LIKE HEARING!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" everyone save for Stein and Tsubaki yelled in unison.

"Humph. That is no way to talk to your god!" Black Star retorted.

"Alright enough chit chat. It's time to get started. Black Star, Tsubaki, Creydon, and Sapphire, go pack for your mission. Everyone else follow me." Stein commanded.

Stein had dropped us off at our designated trainer's, which meant I was now under the supervision of one of the man I absolutely despise the most.

Spirit.

"Alright octopus-head, let's begin your training." Spirit stated.

"The name's Soul old man. Not octopus head. Why do you have to be so uncool all the damn time."

"And why do you have to be so damn disrespectful. From now on you will address me as senpai. Nothing else. Got it!"

Man this is gonna be a pain.

"Yes senpai." I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, first I want you to show me exactly how many partial transformations you can summon. Show me what you got."

"Right." I replied. I then summoned a scythe blade on each arm, three on my back, two on each of my legs, one on the front calf and one on the back.

"Hmm. Not bad. You can summon enough blades to fight pretty well on your own. Let's see how you can handle yourself in a fight then. Dull your blades. We are gonna spar." he said giving me a sly grin.

Oh how I have been waiting to do this.

"Your on old man." I said dulling my blades and giving him my signature toothy smirk.

"I said to call me senpai!" Spirit replied lunging at me.

Damn he's fast.

It wasn't easy deflecting his blows. I had to use both my scythe arms and then some to thwart his attacks.

Calm down Soul. Just wait for an opening and take it.

Spirit then swung wildly at me with both his scythe arms, but I easily dodged, and know his entire left side is exposed.

An opening. Time to end this.

I swung my right scythe arm at his open left side, ready to bruise some ribs.

But out of nowhere, two scythe blades protruded out of the front and back of his torso, blocking my attack.

"Blade armor." Spirit stated with a smirk on his face before kick me across the room.

"It is the first technique I will be teaching you. you've seen the demonstration now I want you to try and manifest the blades in the desired spot."

I slowly got up stood ready.

Man, he may be an annoying jerk, but he is a powerful Death Scythe all the same.

**Maka's pov**

So Stein is gonna teach me how to see through a witches soul protect.

This is great! I'm gonna become that much stronger!

I was seated in the library with Kim, I guess she was gonna be the witch soul I would be practicing with.

But why are we in the library?

A few minutes later, Stein came back to us with a book in his hand.

"I know your probably wondering why I brought you into the library Maka. Well the truth is I can't teach you how to see through a witches soul protect because I can't even do it. However, there is one person who could." he finished while handing me the book.

It read "To See a Witches Soul" hmm. Interesting title.

I then looked to see who had written it.

And on the bottom of the cover were bold letters that read "by Joe Buttataki".

"I want you to study that book as much as you can. Get familiar with Bj's techniques. You have one day to read that book and study as much as you can. Your real training will begin tomorrow. Kim you are free to go." Stein finished.

"Ok." Kim replied before getting up from her seat and leaving.

"You can go as well Maka."

"No I think I will stay here for a while and do some reading." I told him.

"Very well then. I will leave you to it." the nutty professor replied before exiting.

So all I gotta do is read this book and study the techniques? Easy. I should have this book read by sun up!

**Kid's pov**

I entered into honorable father's death room to find my father sitting at his table sipping tea.

"Hey hey hey. Hi there son. Good to see ya!" my father welcomed me with the usual over-the-top greeting.

"Yes father it is always a pleasure to see you as well." I replied bowing slightly.

"So what brings you here son?"

Is he serious? Surely father knows why I am here.

"You are supposed to train me to fully awaken the sanzu lines father. Remember?" I said my left eyebrow twitching slightly.

Only my father can make me act asymmetrically like this.

"Ah yes of course." he replied in his cartoonish voice.

"So then shall we get started father?" I asked him expectantly.

"Yes. First thing is first. I need you to channel your soul's wavelength as much as you can. From there I will be able to tell what needs to be done."

"Very well father." I replied.

I closed my eyes and focused on expanding my soul to it's limit.

I felt surge after surge of energy as I expanded my soul, shooting out my wavelength periodically like a pulse.

My soul continued to expand until it nearly filled the entire room. And then receded to it's normal size almost immediately.

Damn. I can't hold it that long.

"I see. Well son the good news is that you have enough power to connect the sanzu lines. The bad news is that you can't maintain that power for very long. So here's what I propose…..you will expand you soul to certain levels and maintain it there for long periods of time every day. Once you feel you can maintain that level for a very long time you will expand your soul out further and work on maintaining that level. You will continue this process until I find you ready to connect your sanzu lines." father finished.

"Yes I understand father. I shall begin my training right away." I said turning to leave.

"One more thing before you go son."

I turned back to face my father. A curious look on my face.

"I just want to thank you for doing such a good job leading Spartoi. You will make an excellent shinigami one day." he said forming both his massive gloves into "ok" symbols.

"Thank you honorable father." I said bowing again before leaving.

**Creydon's pov**

The mission to capture our witches soul.

Finally. I will make Sapphire into the greatest death weapon ever known.

And then we will become an even better team that Maka and Soul.

I didn't have anything against them, after all they are my friends. I just want to outshine them.

Great. now I am starting to think like Black Star.

"YAHOO!"

Speak of the devil.

The four of us were now at the airport ready to take off for Ukraine, where it is said the a small team of two witches are hiding.

"Isn't this great Tsubaki? Once I've beaten these small witches and take their souls, you will finally become a Death Scythe !" Black Star proclaimed.

"Hey moron you're only gonna fight one witch. Creydon and I will take the other. Got it?" Sapphire yelled at the blue haired ninja.

"Yeah fine. Just don't steal the spotlight from me got it?" Black Star yelled back.

"Yeah fine." Sapphire replied.

Man those two are a lot alike.

"Attention passengers. The flight for Kiev, Ukraine will be taking off shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts." the flight attendant stated over the announcer.

"Unh. I hate flights." I heard Sapphire mumble.

I gently placed my arm around my weapon in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't worry Saphy. I'm here for ya." I said smiling at her.

"Thanks Crey." she replied smiling back at me.

"Jeez get a room you two!" that damned blue ninja called out a little two loudly.

I was about to throw something at him when Tsubaki "accidentally" dropped her heavy suitcase on his head.

"Oops I'm so sorry Black Star. Are you ok?" she seemed truly sorry, but I had a feeling she had a motive.

Either way. She earned some respect from me with that single blow.

I then looked down at my weapon to see that she was starting to fall asleep.

"Here." I said patting my shoulder, "I've been told I have quite a comfortable shoulder." I said giving her my flashy smile.

"Oh? And who could have told you this? Are you lending your shoulder to other girls behind my back?" Sapphire teased.

"Of course not Hun. This shoulder belongs to only you."

"Good." she replied falling asleep on my shoulder only moments later.

With Black Star knocked out, and Sapphire sound asleep on my shoulder,

This will be just another peaceful flight.

**Soul's pov**

Ugh. Every part of my body is killing me. That damn womanizing bastard didn't go easy on me at all. So not cool.

I was close to stumbling as I made my way out of Shibusen's doors and over to my motorcycle where my meister was patiently waiting for me.

"Oi Maka," I began getting her attention. "Were you waiting long?"

"Not really, plus I've been keeping myself busy." she said holding up a book.

"Jeez your such a bookworm."

"For your information this is part of my training." she retorted.

"Are you freaking serious? I have to spar with your father and all you gotta do is read a damn book! Not cool at all."

"Sucks to be you. Just do me a favor and kick my dad's ass for me will you."

Easier said than done.

"Whatever. Let's just go home already."

The ride home was peaceful. I was ready for a good nights sleep, especially since we had to continue our training tomorrow at noon.

And we would be there all day.

Once we got inside the apartment, Maka went straight to her room and locked the door.

Guess she had to do a lot of reading tonight.

I walked over to her door and knocked.

"Oi Maka, don't over do it tonight alright?" I called in though the door.

"Don't worry Soul. Just go get some sleep. You can't beat my father if your deprived of sleep." she replied.

"Good point. Good night Maka."

"Good night Soul."

I walked into my room and threw myself onto the bed, not even bothering to take my clothes off. I was too tired and sore to do even that.

"I will master the blade armor technique and show that bastard a thing or two tomorrow." I mumbled to myself.

"And then I will be the most powerful Death Scythe at Shibusen."

Maybe I will even muster up the courage to confess to Maka….

I turned over in my bed as thoughts of how I would come around to doing so crossed my mind.

Nah….when I confess I want it to be in a cool way. Confessing after beating up her father just doesn't strike me as cool.

Maybe I could ask Creydon how he confessed to Sapphire when he comes back.

After more thoughts of Maka had slowly left my mind. Sleep found me a very tired, sore, and confused man.

****Me: Ow my head. What happened?**

**Maka: Oh nothing. You just hit your head on something.**

**Soul: -snickers- Yeah a very heaving weapon of mass destruction.**

**Maka: -gives Soul an evil glare- **

**Black Star: What are you talking about Maka? S0ul was knock-**

**Maka: Maka Chop!**

**Me: Oooookkkkk? Anyways, for those of you who haven't figured it out yet. Yes, Creydon and Sapphire are together.**

**Maka: Awwww!**

**Soul: That lucky bastard.**

**Maka: What was that Soul Eater Evans!**

**Soul: W-wait Maka! I can explain.**

**Maka: Maka Chop!**

**Me: Ooooo. Ouch.**

**Creydon: Serves you right for eyeing my girl.**

**Me: -sighs- Well then Maka. If you would please.**

**Maka: Review or I will take your soul!**

**Creydon: Hey! When do I get a turn?**

**Maka: You gotta work here for a while.**


	5. Creydon's Determination

**Me: Ok guys. In this chapter we will be following Creydon and Black Star on their witch hunting mission. And then I promise we will return to Maka and Soul. Keep in mind this is still a SoMa.**

**Black Star: Pfft. Who cares about them. I'm the star here! **

**Creydon: Don't forget that we are both on this mission. Not just you.**

**Black Star: Oh? Do you think you can take the spot light from me?**

**Sapphire: I will take more than the spot light from you, you damned annoying bas-**

**Creydon: -slaps hand over Sapphires mouth while trying to restrain her from killing Black Star- Oi Saphy calm down.**

**Me: Anyways. Black Star if you would please.**

**Black Star: Finally! The spot light is mine! S0uleaterevans doesn't own Soul Eater or any of it's character's. I do! I own Everything!**

**Sapphire: -knocks Black Star out with the blunt end of her blade- IDIOT!**

**Creydon: Seriously! When do I get a turn!**

**Me: -sighs- R&R or I will eat your soul. Because I can.**

**Chapter 5: Creydon's Determination**

**Creydon's pov**

"You ready Saphy?" I asked my sword weapon, an elegant deep blue blade a good 4 feet long. With a black handle grip that made swinging her around quite easy.

"Always ready Crey." she responded.

The four of us stood outside an old abandoned warehouse. Years of weather and other disasters battered this building, giving it an ominous look.

"Remember Black Star. The three laws of the assassin." Tsubaki reminded her meister.

"Right. Number one. Conceal yourself in darkness. Still your breath. Seek a path to your target." Black Star muttered.

"Number two. Know your target. Be able to guess his thoughts and movements." Tsubaki stated the second.

"Number three. Defeat your target before he becomes aware of your existence." I stated the third.

"That's right Creydon!" Tsubaki chimed.

"Hey now. Don't go stealing my spotlight" Black Star said giving me a death glare.

"Don't worry Black Star. I will even let you pick your target first. So long as me and Saphy get our witch soul we don't care." I replied.

"Right then let's go in." Black Star commanded.

As much as I didn't like it. Black Star is the leader of this mission. As well as my senpai.

"Yes sir." Sapphire and I followed.

We stuck to the shadows. Avoiding moonlight that poured in through the windows.

We went up several stair cases before I spotted what looked like light from a campfire.

Black Star of course saw it as well.

He held up his hand to signal us to stop.

He then motioned for us to stay back while he and Tsubaki checked it out.

Seconds later he disappeared into the shadows. Despite him being annoying, he truly is a skilled ninja.

He came back moments later from his little recon.

"I've found them. And you will never guess who they are." Black Star whispered.

"Who?" Sapphire and I asked in unison.

"Eruka Frog and Mizune." Black Star snorted.

"Are you serious. They are meant to be our witch souls? Man I was hoping for someone a little…I don't know….stronger." Sapphire protested.

"Yeah so was I Sappy but beggars can't be choosers. Even if you're a god." Black Star replied.

"Alright Black Star so which one do you want?" I asked him

"I will take Mizune. She is the strongest of the two. Eruka shouldn't be much of a problem for you two. Just be careful of her bombs. And don't underestimate her." he cautioned.

"Understood." Sapphire and I said once again in unison.

"Alright. Move in."

At his word I moved in position to take out Eruka. I was nestled behind a door off it's hinges leaning against a wall directly behind her. Black Star was hiding in the rafters above Mizune.

The two witches were just sitting there talking amongst themselves, not expecting what was about to happen.

Or so we thought.

"You two can come out of hiding now." the adult Mizune stated standing up from her crouched position, looking in my direction.

Crap she found us out.

I reluctantly walked out from behind the broken door. "How did you know I was there?" I asked her sternly.

"I have my ways. Well if it isn't Creydon Wingback and Sapphire Blade of Spartoi. Sent to assassinate us? What harm have we caused you?" she asked.

"Please. You know very well the crimes you committed. Such as the resurrection of the kishin. But this isn't personal or anything. I just need your soul." I proclaimed.

"Oh so this is more about making your weapon into a Death Scythe more than anything else." Eruka chimed in.

"Precisely. Now I only need one. I don't see a point in spilling more blood than is necessary. Now you both are responsible for the resurrection of the kishin. So here's the deal. I will kill one of you, and take the other prisoner. I will even let you choose who lives." I gave them a maniacal smile.

I really hoped I was keeping both of their attention.

Make you're move already you damn ninja.

"YAHOO! TIME TO CLAIM MY STAGE!" Black Star yelled jumping down from the rafters, in between me and the witches.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET!" Sapphire yelled from her weapon form.

I sighed.

"Seriously man all that effort keeping their attention, all for nothing." I stated.

"Come off it you two. Now that I have their full attention, taking their souls will be that much more fun."

"Ah! it's that scary blue haired devil!" Eruka wailed.

"Tsk, this annoying brat again. I will have the pleasure of destroying you." Mizune said before readying a spell.

She fired a purple ball of energy where Black Star was standing, but he was ready. He expertly dodged the energy ball and threw the now kunai formed Tsubaki at the mouse witch. Mizune was able to dodge it narrowly as it landed on the wall next to her.

"Tsubaki! Smoke bomb mode!" Black Star yelled out.

"Hai!" Tsubaki replied before exploding into a puff of smoke.

"That's our sign Sapphire get ready." I whispered to my weapon.

"Right."

Being a meister I had some soul perception abilities, granted it wasn't as good as Maka's or Kid's, but it was good enough.

I could sense the three souls. I knew Black Star's soul anywhere so I picked him out quickly. My expert guess was that the soul closest to him was Mizune's, which means that the other soul is Eruka.

We have the element of surprise.

"Let's make this quick and silent Crey, she doesn't know where we are." Sapphire whispered to me.

"But we know where she is." I whispered back.

I moved swiftly and silently over to where Eruka was. I readied my sword to slice her in half.

However, when I swung, there was no resistance on my blade.

No flesh, no bone.

Nothing but smoke.

"What the…." I began but was cut off when I saw a tadpole bomb hurdling toward me.

I jumped out of the way just in time before the bomb exploded.

The smoke began to clear and I saw that Eruka was up in the rafters, holding two more bombs.

"You're gonna need to be faster than that kiddies." she said flashing me a smile.

"Don't underestimate me witch." I said lunging at her.

I sliced through the rafters where she stood. Practically obliterating them.

But she was quick. She jumped to another set of rafter's before I swung my blade.

I jumped off the wall and lunged once again to where she stood.

"You can't avoid me forever witch. Just give up!" I proclaimed before once again swinging my blade at her, only to cut through more rafters.

"That's what you think." she stated throwing more bombs at me.

I grabbed on to one of the rafters and used my legs to kick off of them, thrusting myself to the floor.

But the bombs went off, obliterating the rafters and bringing part of the ceiling down toward me and Sapphire.

"Crey! Incoming!" Sapphire cried out.

"Shit." I said, cutting through the debris as it fell.

But that wasn't the end of it.

"Take this, and this, and this, and this." Eruka shouted throwing a multitude of bombs at me and Sapphire.

I tried my best to dodge them all, but the blast got us and sent me flying towards a wall.

I landed against it hard. I could feel the wall crack behind me. Thank god all that training I took with Sapphire hardened my body as much as it did.

"Crey! You ok?" Sapphire asked. Her reflection appearing in the blade of her sword.

"Yeah I'm ok. Damn that witch is stronger than I thought. I may have underestimated her a little." I muttered.

"Then how about we step up our game a little?" Sapphire suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I stated standing back up, readying my weapon for the hell we were about to unleash.

"Let's go soul resonance!" the two of us shouted in unison.

I could feel the normal surge of power run through my body. Sapphire's blade began to glow a crystal blue and grew until it was three times it's normal size.

I took my stance. Focusing my resonating soul wavelength into Sapphire's blade, ready to launch our attack.

"Soul Slash!" I cried out, slicing at the air, shooting out waves of my soul at Eruka with each swing of my sword.

She dodged and dodged as she flung more bombs at my direction, but they never reached me as they collided with my soul wavelength.

Eruka then summoned a massive tadpole bomb and flung it at me.

I began to run out of the way as fast as I could, but I was just simply too exhausted from all the soul slashes I shot at her.

The blast from this explosion nearly destroyed half of the entire building.

I was flung outside into the snowy ground, landing hard on my back.

"Ow!" I said cradling my sides. "This isn't going so well."

"Then stop playing around Crey! Don't let this witch kill you or I will kill you!" Sapphire threatened. Well attempted anyways.

"And how are you gonna kill me if I'm already dead?" I teased.

"Ugh shut up and get up before I kill you myself!" she replied.

"Yes ma'am." I obliged.

"Have you had enough yet kid?" Eruka called out, walking outside the building towards us.

"No…..never…I will never give up!" I cried back. "I made a promise to my weapon that I would make her an amazing Death Scythe and by death I am keeping that promise!"

I summoned up every ounce of energy I could muster. My soul swelled to it's limit, expanding 5 times it's normal size. I could feel the wings of my soul extend out. Raging in righteous fury.

The look on Eruka's face told me everything I wanted to know.

She was scared.

She was surprised.

She knew she was about to die.

"Y-your soul. Th-those wings. Are they angel's? No. demon's? no that's not it either." she said confused.

I laughed maniacally. "You're close somewhat. You see I have a soul that resembles one of the most powerful and wise mythical creatures in lore. A dragon's soul."

"Ready Sapphire!" I roared.

"Ready!"

Still in soul resonance, I sped the resonance up to it's limit. There was no way I was going to hold anything back now. Even if it was overkill.

I held out my sword, pointing the tip of the blade at Eruka.

"Eruka Frog, for your crimes of conspiring against Shinigami-sama and resurrecting the kishin from it's slumber. I am claiming your soul. Prepare to die!" I yelled out readying my attack.

"Dragon's Fire!" both Sapphire and I shouted.

Just then a massive cone of blue flame shot out from Sapphires blade. Engulfing the entire building, what was left of it anyways. I hope Black Star wasn't in it anymore.

When I ended the attack, all I could see was the burning building and a purple soul floating before us.

Finally. We did it.

"Soul number 100, and our witch soul, we did it Saphy." I said giving my weapon a smile as she returned to human form.

"Yep. I will finally become a Death Scythe . All thanks to you Hun!" she said grabbing the soul and tackling me to the ground.

"Fights not over yet babe. We gotta go find Black Star." I told her.

"Look no further than in front of your nose! I, the great Black Star, has acquired his witch soul!" both Sapphire and I turned our heads in the direction of the annoying voice.

There he stood, with Tsubaki at his side, holding a purple soul in his hand. Similar to the one that Sapphire was now holding.

"Well what are you two waiting for. Eat them already." Black Star proclaimed.

"Ready Tsubaki?" Sapphire questioned.

"Hai!" Tsubaki replied.

"Alright on the count of three." I began.

"1"

"2"

"3!"

And then they both swallowed their souls whole.

There was a faint glow surrounding the two weapons as they gulped down their witches souls. Suddenly I felt a surge of power emanate from the two of them.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Sapphire curiously.

"Amazing! Like I've just been replenished after running a marathon. I've never felt so alive!" she proclaimed.

"Yes I feel the same way." Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"Quick Tsubaki transform into your Kusari-gamma! I wanna see how you look!" Black Star persuaded.

"Not now guys. let's go report to lord death. Then we can head home and meet up with the others." I suggested.

"Yeah ok. I guess it can wait. After all. My subjects must be getting lonely without their god around!"

Me and Sapphire only sighed as the four of us made our way back to where we were staying for the night.

**Soul's pov**

"Block it moron!" Spirit yelled as he swung his scythe arm at me.

Almost immediately I put up the blade armor I had been working so hard to master.

Two scythes were now sticking out of my chest forming an "x" in front of me, blocking the incoming attack.

"Very good soul. Your timing is improving. Alright once more." Spirit commanded.

"Right." I simply replied.

Spirit lunged at me once again. This time a little faster.

But I was just as fast.

Another flash of silver and once again my blade armor was up, blocking Spirit's attack once again.

"Alright Soul I think you've pretty much mastered the blade armor." Spirit stated with pride in his voice.

"Heh. Cool guys like me learn quickly. So what's next senpai?" I inquired.

"Hmm…..there's really nothing more I can teach you right now. I'd say your at par with me. The only Death Scythe to have succeeded my power was Justin law, but seeing as how he's dead there's no way for him to teach you, not that he would have." my senior Death Scythe finished.

"Maybe Shinigami-sama would know something for me to try. Or maybe I can work on other things like soul perception or soul force. Something." I couldn't just stop my training here. Not if I want to be the coolest Death Scythe ever created.

"Maybe. I will look into it. For now though your training is done. You may leave." spirit stated lazily.

"Alright. Think I will go see how Maka's training is going."

"Ah. I will accompany you. I've been wondering myself how my darling Maka's training ha-"

"No! Maka would get furious at me for allowing you to interrupt her training. You still tread on thin ice with that woman." I cut him off.

"But-"

"No buts old man. Just deal with it." I said before leaving.

**Maka's pov**

Ugh! Why?

Why?

Why can't I do it?

I've studied this damn book a thousand times over!

I've been practicing all day!

So why can't I see past Kim's soul protect?

"Hey Maka….maybe we should call it quits for today. I know you're trying your best but-"

"But nothing Kim! Please just stay a little longer. I know I can do this!" I proclaimed.

"Alright. One more go." she agreed.

"Thank you Kim."

Alright Maka. You can do this. Just follow the steps you read.

Step one: focus your soul perception on Kim's soul.

Step two: try to find an irregularity in her soul wavelength.

I spent the next five minutes looking for a flaw in her defense, but I just couldn't see one.

Gah! Why is this so infuriatingly hard? don't give up Maka. Just calm down and focus. There's gotta be a flaw somewhere in her soul protect. Nobody's perfect.

And then I saw it. A flaw in her soul wavelength. Almost like a crack.

Alright. Step three: focus you soul perception on that flaw and pierce though it like a sword!

I focused on the crack in her shield and drove my soul perception through, breaking through her soul protect.

I saw Kim's eyes widen, almost as if I had violated her in some way.

"I think you did it Maka!" she said grabbing my hands in congratulations.

"Yep. Your soul is so cute! You have a raccoon tail and ears." I said giggling.

"Yeah just do me a favor and don't tell anyone." she sweat dropped.

"My lips are sealed." I said winking at her.

I heard the door open up behind me.

There stood my weapon, looking rather tired, like he had ran a marathon while carrying someone.

"There you are tiny tits. So how's the training going?" he asked.

"I did it Soul! I saw through Kim's soul protect!" I said jumping at him into a hug.

He caught me and smiled.

"Cool. I just mastered the technique your father was teaching me. Until he finds something else to teach me I'm done with my training too."

"What about you Kim? How's your training going?" I asked her.

"Well I've actually just been training myself on new spells and combinations with Jackie. Not much more I can learn." she said scratching her head.

"Well then Maka, ready to go home?" soul asked me taking my hand.

"Yeah sure." I said giving his hand a light squeeze.

Once we get home….I will tell him.

**Kid's pov**

"That's it kiddo! You've almost got it! Just hang in there!" I heard my father cheer me on.

But this was harder than it looked.

And I'm sure it looked hard to begin with.

I was expanding my soul further than it's limits already.

I could feel the first of my sanzu lines stretching around my head. They were almost connected.

Just a little more.

In a final surge of adrenaline. I mustered up the strength I needed to finish the job, and with a jolt of energy I could feel the first of the three sanzu lines connect.

And then I cut off the power. Falling into a sitting position, with no strength to stand back up.

"Good job son! One line down, only two to go!" father proclaimed proudly, giving me the a-ok hand signs.

"Thank you father, your quite the motivator, almost like my personal cheering squad." I said jokingly.

"You've worked hard today and the fruit of your labor has bloomed. Excellent job. I'd say this a good spot to stop for the day. We will continue your training tomorrow." father stated motioning me to head home.

"Wait father. Before I go there is something I've been wanting to ask you." I said grabbing his attention.

"Oh? What is it kiddo?"

"Has there been any reports on Crona lately?" I asked him with a stern face.

I couldn't see his face through his mask, but I could tell father was tense with seriousness.

"Actually there has been, let's keep this between you and me for now. I don't want the other's, especially Maka finding this out yet. Crona has been on a killing spree. Collecting soul after innocent soul. It would seem he is attempting to become the next kishin."

I swallowed the news hard. How could it have come to this.

"I see. In that case father we must stop him before it's too late."

"Stein is working on a plan. Until then there isn't much we can do. Scout teams are collecting data on both Crona and the new witch order as we speak. Have faith son. We will put an end to this soon enough."

"Very well father. I will trust your judgment."

After all. What else could I do?

**Soul's pov**

As soon as we got back to the apartment, Maka flew into the bathroom. I knew she had to go. She was practically rocking the motorcycle the whole ride back.

Why does she have to be so freaking cute all the time. She makes me feel so uncool.

Maybe that's why I love her so much.

Alright Soul. This is it. You will tell your meister how you feel. Even if it makes you the most uncool guy on earth.

I just hope it doesn't.

I was making my way to the bathroom when the door opened.

Maka nearly ran into me before she stopped, our faces were inches apart.

I swallowed the heavy lump in my throat before speaking.

"Maka/Soul there is something I've been-" we both stopped talking to allow the other to finish. (A/N: they were both talking at the same time)

"Sorry Soul. Go ahead." Maka said giving me that beautiful smile I love so much.

"No. ladies first." I said flashing her my signature toothy grin.

"Well," she began, "There is something I've been wanting to tell you."

"go ahead." I said, a bit intrigued.

She sighed before giving me a stern look, that same look she wore every time she set her mind on something. She was determined.

"We've been partners and friends, no, best friends for a long time now. We've been through a lot together Soul. You know me better than anyone else, and I know you better than anyone else. We are a good match for each other Soul." she finished, blushing slightly.

What did this mean?

What was she trying to say?

Could it be that…

"Maka…I know what you mean." I began, "We have been though thick and thin. From collecting our first soul, to you making me into the coolest Death Scythe in the world. We truly are the coolest team ever. And you mean the world to me." I said my toothy grin widening a bit.

"I feel the same way!" she said her blush deepening a bit. "That's why I…..I…..I think I…."

She's struggling now, I could feel the tension in her soul through our link, but I also knew what she was trying to say.

And cool guys don't let girl's do the confessing. That was the man's job.

"Maka, you don't have to say it. I already know. And I've fallen for you too." I said bringing her into a tight hug.

"Soul." she sighed into my shoulder.

I lightly lifter her gaze up to my eyes using my hand to lift her chin.

Her eyes, those blazing emeralds were filled with so many emotions that I couldn't comprehend what they were trying to tell me.

So I began to close my eyes and lean forward, the distance between us slowly becoming less spacious.

Until our lips met.

There was no more need for words. Any emotions that we were holding back were now escaping through our lips. Everything thought of fear. Every moment of pain and loneliness. Every once of sorrow. Vanished from my being. Replaced by the courage the filled Maka's core.

She is my courage.

She is my motivation.

The woman that I was holding in my arms, kissing so passionately, is my reason for being the coolest Death Scythe ever.

And the reason for me to get even stronger.

To make sure that my courage, motivation, and life was never threatened.

We broke the kiss after what seemed like a life time. He eyes shined with the few tear drops that pooled in here those emerald orbs.

I simply smiled at her before making my way to my room, exhausted from the silent battle I had been fighting just moments ago.

I closed the door behind me and jumped onto my bed. Still fully clothed.

Over all, definitely the coolest day ever.

****Me: Another chapter done! And I'm pretty sure this one is my longest yet!**

**Soul: You stole my line….not cool.**

**Me: Actually it's my line. I copyrighted it….sort of…..if you don't believe me go look in my profile.**

**Soul: THAT DOESN'T COUNT! **

**Maka: Soul calm down before I put you into a coma!**

**Me: Wouldn't be the first time.**

**Soul: Shut up you damn wannabe **

**Shinigami-sama: SHINIGAMI CHOP!**

**Soul: -falls limp to the ground-**

**Me: Ladies and gentlemen our guest appearance. Lord Death himself!**

**Shinigami-sama: Hiya! Hey hey! How's it going everybody?**

**Maka: Hey Lord Death!**

**Me: Would you like to do the honors Lord Death?**

**Shinigami-sama: I would love to s0ul thanks for asking! Review or you will end up like my esteemed Death Scythe here.**

**Creydon: HEY! HOW COME HE GET'S TO DO IT? THIS IS HIS FIRST APPEA-**

**Maka: Maaakaaaaa Chop!**


	6. Search and Rescue Behind Enemy Lines

**Me: I thank everyone for all the awesome reviews. When we last left our heroes, there was quite a scandalous scene. I wonder what will happen next.**

**Soul: Like you don't know.**

**Me: Actually I don't. I'm just making this up as I go. that's how the cool guys do it.**

**Soul: No. Definitely not cool.**

**Maka: -blushes-**

**Black Star: HAHAHAHA. Maka is red in the face! Guess she can't handle Soul. What a wi-**

**Sapphire: SAAAAAPHIIIIIIRE KIIIICK!**

**Black Star: -falls limp to the ground-**

**Sapphire: Humph moron. I know how your feeling Maka. **

**Maka: Thanks Sapphire.**

**Soul: This has gotten uncool real fast.**

**Me: Ok so who's gonna do it this time.**

**Creydon: Oh! Oh! Me! Me!**

**Me: -sighs- Seriously, don't hurt yourself, but go ahead.**

**Creydon: -holds out his hand making a peace sign- Victory! Now then. S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Just this story and his OC's. how was that guys?**

**Everyone: Average.**

**Creydon: Sweet!**

**Soul: Now read and review or I will-**

**Me: -kicks Soul out of the way- Eat you soul!**

**Chapter 6: Search and Rescue. Behind Enemy Lines.**

**Soul's pov**

Where the hell am I?

This place, it looks like Death City, but everything is on fire.

All the buildings, plants, everything. What the hell happened.

Wait. Where is Maka?

Is she ok?

I gotta find her fast before something happens.

Damn it. This isn't cool.

I sped off toward the direction of our apartment. I doubt she would be there but it's a start.

I turned a few corners before I saw Black Star and Tsubaki in her weapon form, fighting off a wave of pre-kishins.

"Black Star! What's going on here? What happened?" I shouted running towards them.

"Soul! Where have you been? Maka's been looking all over for you! You better get to her quick before she's overwhelmed by these things." Black Star shouted back at me.

"Where is she? Do you know which way she went?" I asked him finally reaching him, fending off a few pre-kishins while conversing with the blue haired ninja.

"She was headed toward the school. We all need to get there quick. Go on ahead, I will join you guys once I've wiped out these little bastards." black said before charging at more enemies.

"Right!" I shouted before running full speed to the school.

I had to kill some pre-kishins along the way but they were no trouble.

But still. What the hell is going on here. And where did all these monsters come from.

I burst through the doors to Shibusen, only to find something I never wanted to see my entire life.

My meister's bloodied body, laying on the ground.

No….

How….

"Aww poor scythe boy is meisterless. don't worry. You will be joining her soon." I heard a familiar voice state.

I looked up to see Crona standing behind Maka, with a blood stained Ragnorok in his hands.

I woke up screaming for a few moments before I let reality sink in.

It was just a dream.

My breathing was heavy and fast.

It all felt so real.

What the hell was that? A vision?

Before I could think on the matter further, I heard my door swing open.

I looked over to see Maka wearing nothing but a t-shirt and short shorts. A look of worry on her face.

Damn I must have woken her up.

"Soul? Are you ok? I heard you screaming." Maka said walking over to my bedside.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare that's all. Nothing to worry about." I said keeping my cool tone.

"Soul! Your sweating. Must have been a bad one. Here let me get you a glass of water. That should help." she said turning toward the door.

"Yeah thanks Maka." I said as she made her way out.

A few minutes later she returned with a big glass of ice water.

I downed it in one go.

"Thanks that was real refreshing. You the coolest Maka." I said giving her my signature grin.

"Anytime." she said giving me that beautiful smile I love so much.

"Hey Soul. Want me to spend the night here with you? Maybe to keep you from getting anymore nightmares tonight?" she asked curiously.

"Maka, I'm a grown man. Not a five year old child. But sure, that actually sounds nice. Hop in." I said patting the spot on the bed next to me.

She only giggled at took her place next to me in the covers.

I smiled at her and then went to go back to sleep when I felt her scoot closer, basically cuddling up to me.

"Cold?" I asked her turning to face her.

"Yeah." she responded.

I smirked and then wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me.

"Listen Maka….about last night…I-"

But I was cut off by the same lips that I had kissed for the first time last night.

"Last night was the best moment of my life Soul Eater Evans. Don't go ruining it by trying to act all cool." she said winking at me.

I let a blush show on my face, but only a little.

"Come on Maka. It's not cool when you're this cute. Makes me look even less cool."

"Ha. that's your own fault. Now go to sleep. We have more training in the morning." she said resting her head in the nook of my neck.

I placed one of my hands behind her head, embracing her even more, kissing the top of head.

"Good night Maka." I whispered softly.

"G-night." she mumbled before she dozed off.

Soon enough I followed her.

"_You know that dream was a vision. Everything that transpired will come to fruition."_

I opened my eyes to that familiar voice. I was in the black room. Sitting on that same chair I always ended up in whenever I entered here.

I looked around for the owner of that sadistic voice and found him sitting in a stool next to a grand piano.

He wore that same outfit he wears every time. That same mask around those same large eyes. And that damned sadistic smile…

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him annoyed.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Evans. She will die. And you will be powerless to save her." the demon replied.

"I will never let that happen. I will give my life before I allow her to die."

"You're such an imbecile Evans. Say you do give your life to save her, then what? Who will be left to save her?" the little demon reasoned.

Damn. He's right. I've only got one life to give.

But my resolve is steel.

"I will become stronger. I don't need the black blood. The training I am receiving will make me stronger than Death himself some day. You just watch." I proclaimed.

"You will realize soon enough how wrong you are." the demon said before disappearing into the shadows.

"Soooouuuuullllll. Wake up Soul. It's morning. Time to get ready."

"Unh Blair get off of me before Maka walks in and kills us both." I muttered eyes still closed. Trying to fight off consciousness.

"You baka it's me."

Maka?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Maka straddling me the way Blair usually did.

"Good morning babe." I said flashing her my signature grin. Seems today is gonna turn out pretty cool.

"Good morning sweetie." she said leaning down pecking me on the lips.

"You sure know how to wake a cool guy up."

"Well I figured since Blair does this all the time I would try once, and I like it." she giggled.

"It's a hell of a lot better than being smothered by Blair's tits this early." I said without thinking.

"Is that supposed to be another crack at my lack of chest?" she said glaring down at me.

Crap. Smart move Soul.

"No babe. Just making an observation. Trust me I'd much rather wake up like this." I said giving her my toothy grin, hoping it would lift her mood.

To my surprise it actually worked.

"Kay." she said smiling that beautiful smile at me, " I will go start on our breakfast." she stated, whistling as she skipped out of my room.

I don't think I've ever seen her so happy.

Then again. I've never been as happy as I am now.

Life is cool.

After breakfast we got ready to leave for Shibusen. We both decided to just walk today. Our hands linked together like the bonds of a chain.

Our third day of training begins and at the moment neither I nor Maka knows what we will be learning next.

"I wonder what your father has in store for me next." I asked out loud, shuddering as thoughts of didn't avenues of torture raced through my head.

"I wonder what Stein is gonna teach me next. It would be nice to use Soul Force like him and Black Star." Maka said smiling.

"Yeah, then we would be even more unstoppable."

We soon reached the school and were greeted by an extra hyper Black Star and a super happy Tsubaki.

"About time the two of you showed up! Your god has been wai-" he stopped mid sentence. I followed his gaze to mine and Maka's linked hands.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU TWO WERE DATING! I MEAN I AM A GOD AFTER ALL! HAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star shouted.

"Congratulations you two!" Tsubaki cheered.

"Thanks Tsubaki." Maka said with a sweat drop.

"Black Star calm down. What's got you so hyped up anyways?" I asked the over hyperactive ninja.

"Oh that's right. You don't know yet. Well then. Tsubaki!" Black Star commanded holding out his hand.

"Right." she proclaimed transforming.

Both my and Maka's eyes widened as we say Tsubaki's kusari-gama weapon form. It wasn't the same.

On both ends of the chain were the scythe's, but instead of the blade extending out to one side like mine, her blades extended out to both sides.

And her chain. It seemed thicker, at least a little.

"So I take it your mission was a success! Congrats guys!" Maka exclaimed.

"Yep! Tsubaki is now an amazing Death Scythe . Even more amazing then Soul!" Black Star bragged.

"I don't know about that. Kinda hard to be able to top me." I said in my cool guy tone.

"Maybe Sapphire's new form will top your's Soul-senpai." I heard another voice call from behind us.

I turned around to see Creydon and Sapphire walking up to us, in a similar mood as Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Oh so you all got your witches souls. Congrats." I said slapping hands with Creydon.

"Well let's see it Sapphire!" Maka said excitedly.

"Alright alright. Ready Crey?" Sapphire asked her meister.

"Always." he said reaching out his hand.

And in a flash Sapphire transformed.

Her transformation was slightly more dramatic than Tsubaki's, as her weapon from had a few more changes.

As in she was a different weapon.

Instead of a claymore. She was now a double bladed sword (A/N for those of you who don't know what a double bladed sword is, it's like a regular sword, only it has another blade sticking out the other end of the handle, and the handle is quite long).

Both of her blades were double edged, both a deep cerulean with an dragon design embedded into them. Both blades the size of claymores, the handle itself was maybe a foot and a half long. The entire weapon was as long, if not longer, than I am in weapon form.

"Pretty cool. But I'm still the coolest." I said with satisfaction.

"Sure sure. Shall we meet with the others then?" Creydon asked.

"Yeah let's get going." I agreed.

"Just follow your god!" Black Star called from the entrance.

The six of us arrived at the classroom only to find that there was a piece of paper taped to the door.

"_All Spartoi members meet in the Death Room"_ it read.

"Why the heck do we need to go there?" Black Star inquired.

"I don't know, but something tells me it's not good news." I responded.

A few minutes later we arrived and were met with Kid, his weapons, Stein, Spirit, and Shinigami-sama.

"Ah good your all here. Come have a look at this." Lord Death stated pointing at his mirror.

On the mirror were images of Kim, Ox, and Kilik along with their weapons, running from a gang of witches.

"What are they doing? What's happening Lord Death?" Maka asked squeezing my hand a little.

"I sent them on a recon mission. Nothing special, just a little spying. But something went wrong and they were found. What you are witnessing is a repeat of what happened. As you can see, they were captured." Lord Death replied.

"Those damn fools. What were they thinking letting themselves get spotted. We need to go get them outta there before something bad happens." Black Star proclaimed.

"And we will. I am sending you nine along with Stein and Spirit to recover them."

"Do you know where they are?" I asked the Shinigami.

But Kid was the one to answer.

"Yes, they are currently being held at the witch prison. The very one that the immortal known as Free was being held for so long."

"When do we leave for this witch prison?" Black Star inquired.

"Immediately. And since time is of the essence I will be transporting you all by mirror. However I will not be able to transport you back. So once you have the missing team call for an evac, and I will send back up." Death instructed."

"Understood!" everyone said in unison.

"Then I wish you all the best. Hold on!" Shinigami-sama said before holding out his hands, summoning a mirror below our feet.

I began to sink into it. I've only traveled through mirrors once, but that was by myself. Not with a group of 11 people.

"You all be careful and watch each other's backs." Lord Death called to us.

"Don't worry Lord Death. As the coolest and most powerful of all the Death Scythes I will watch their backs. that's what cool guys like me are for." I called back flashing him my signature grin.

The next thing I knew I was in a broken down shop. The only people in here the eleven of us that left.

"Anybody know where we are?" Creydon asked.

"Father sent us to an abandoned shop not too far from the jail. From here we should be able to sneak in undetected." Kid stated.

Stein then stepped forward and started to hand out small earphones and microphones.

"These are your radio transmitters. We will be splitting up into individual teams to make infiltrating easier. Keep in touch. And don't get caught." Stein finished.

"Maka! Don't die on papa! Stay safe!" spirit yelled from the other side of the shop.

"Maaakaaaa Chop!"

"Jeez keep it down old man. Your gonna get us caught." I lectured the man as he rolled on the floor in pain.

"Alright is everybody ready?" Stein asked.

"Ready." everyone stated.

"Then move out."

**Maka's pov**

Soul and I had separated from the rest of the group. We kept to the shadows as we made our way to the fortress known as the witch jail.

"Jeez. How did that immortal break out of a place this heavily guarded?" I asked out loud.

"There's always a flaw Maka. We just gotta look. Maybe there's a sewer line somewhere." Soul stated from his weapon form.

"Good idea Soul. Alright let's go." I said sprinting off towards the jail.

I ducked behind obstacle after obstacle, avoiding search lights and guard patrols until we made it to the outer wall.

"Right then. Now all we need to do is look for a vent….found one!" I stated running towards it.

"Damn it's blocked off. Soul, think you could…"

Before I knew it Soul had transformed back into his human self save for his arm which he kept as a scythe blade. He slashed at the bar barricade that blocked off the vent and took it out easily.

"Nothing a cool guy like me can't handle." he said flashing his toothy grin.

Man I love that smile of his.

No Maka! Snap out of it. Focus.

"Good job Soul. Quick let's go." I said taking his hand and running into the vent.

**Kilik's pov**

It was dark.

But I could hear screaming, yelling.

That voice.

It sounded familiar.

Kim?

She's in trouble.

And that's when it hit me. We had been captured.

I slowly opened my eyes, letting the light flood in and illuminate the room.

"Ugh my head." I moaned as I looked around.

I saw that I was chained to a wall. To my left, Fire and Thunder were bound together and hanging from the ceiling. To my right I could see Ox and Harver chained to the wall next to me.

"Hey you two. Wake up. We've been captured."

After a few more minutes of yelling at them, they finally came to.

"Ugh what happened? And why does my head hurt?" Ox inquired.

And then another scream was heard from outside the room.

"Kim! No my precious Kim. What are those bastards doing to her? I gotta save her!" Ox yelled trying to break free of the chains.

"Give it a rest Ox. These chains are magically enhanced. there's no way for us to get out of this." Harver deadpanned.

"How can you say that when the love of my life is being tortured? I will not rest until she is safe! Kim! don't worry! I'm coming to save you!" Ox yelled frantically.

"There's no point trying to reason with him Harver. Just let him blow it off." I stated.

I can't help but wonder what we're in for.

**Maka's pov**

As we moved down the maze of vents, I used my soul perception abilities to locate our missing allies.

"Have you found them yet Maka?" Soul asked running along side me.

"Not yet. There are so many prisoners here it may take a f-….wait I found them." I said my eyes widening.

"Cool. Where they at?" soul asked once again.

"Three levels above us. We need to hurry! Kim's soul is sporadic. They must be torturing her." I said picking up the pace.

"Kay. I will inform the others." I heard Soul state matching my pace before mumbling something into his mic.

We came to a spot where another vent led up.

"Here Soul. We can fly up this vent. It should take us to the fourth floor." I said holding out my hand.

"Roger." he said taking it and transforming into his scythe shaft, sprouting wings from where the blade would normally be.

I kicked off and launched us upward to the fourth level.

Once we got there I quickly got off Soul and we were once again running through the maze of vents.

"Which way do we go now?" Soul inquired.

Suddenly I heard a chilling scream resonate through the vents.

"Just follow the screams." I said running faster towards it.

As we drew nearer, the screams got louder and louder, until we reach the vent that lead to the room where the screams were coming from.

"Soul get ready." I said taking his hand in mine.

Once I kicked the through panel, Soul immediately turned into his Scythe and we jumped out, ready to strike.

But what I saw took me by surprise.

There in front of us, stood a naked Kim, bound in chains against the wall facing it so that her back was showing, and along her back were whip marks.

On the opposite end of the room, Jackie was chained to the wall, gagged so no one could hear her cries for help.

And in the middle of the room stood Crona, holding a black cat-o-nine-tails looking weapon, wearing a sadistic grin on his face.

"Ah Maka. So glad you could make it. I was just having fun with your witch friend over here. Such a traitor to her fellow witches, including Maba-sama." Crona cackled.

"Please stop it. Please just stop." Kim continued to cry into the wall.

I could feel my anger grow. How could Crona do something so terrible to a friend? Was this person standing in front of us even Crona?

"Crona…..how could you…..HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO A FRIEND?" I yelled at him.

Crona's smile faded.

"How many times do I have to tell you. Your not my friend. She's not my friend. None of you are my friends! My only friends are the witches and Ragnorok. Now I think it's about time that the two of you died. No mistakes this time! Ragnorok!"

"Hahaha. Time to die ugly cow." the cat-o-nine-tails stated before transforming into the claymore sized blade known as the demon sword.

"Maka. We can do this." Soul said from his weapon form reassuringly.

"I know Soul. I just don't want to kill him." I replied.

"Then don't. Just hurt him really bad. That's how us cool guys do it." he said, his face appearing in the reflection of his blade.

I smiled at him before turning to Crona.

"Crona. It's time to go home." I said readying my attack.

****Me: And I'm gonna end it there. **

**Black Star: WHAT? WHY? HOW COULD YOU END IT THERE? YOUR GOD DEMANDS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Soul: Dude chill out. It's not like he giving up on the story.**

**Me: I might if people don't review. Reviews are fuel for my brain. With out them I suffer from writers block.**

**Soul: Hey now. Giving up on stories isn't cool.**

**Me: Neither is not getting reviews.**

**Maka: Well then they will just have to review, or I will take their souls!**

**Me: You heard the mad woman.**


	7. Soul's Determination, Escape From the

**Me: Thanks again for the review guys! I love you all! In the coolest way possible. Just remember, Reviews fuel the soul!**

**Soul: Nice. Where'd you get that? A bumper sticker?**

**Me: Nope I literally just made it up. But I find truth in it.**

**Soul: Right.**

**Crona: W-why do I f-feel like I m l-loosing fans?**

**Me: Oh please Crona. You are loved trust me. I mean look at the reviews! Everyone loves you!**

**Crona: B-but I m so m-mean in this s-story.**

**Maka: You're not mean Crona! You're just being manipulated that's all.**

**Crona: By who?**

**Maka: Good question. Hey s0ul! who's manipulating Crona?**

**Me: Read the chapter to find out. And now for our guest appearance!**

**Spirit: MAAAKAAAA! PAPA LOVES YOU AND MAMA! IT S TRUE!**

**Maka: Maaaakaaaaa Chop!**

**Spirit: -falls unconscious-**

**Maka: What the hell! Why did you bring him here?**

**Me: Sorry. He was next on the list.**

**Soul: Calm down Maka. We don t want a repeat of chapter four.**

**Maka: Uh yeah. I guess your right.**

**Me: What happened in chapter four?**

**Black Star: Don't you remember dude? Maka knoc-**

**Maka: Maaaakaaaaa Chop!**

**Soul: Maka enough already!**

**Maka: Sorry I had to.**

**Me: -sighs- Maka if you would please.**

**Maka: Right. S0uleaterevans doesn't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Now R&R or I will take your soul!**

**Chapter 7: Soul's Determination. Escape From the Witch Jail**

**Maka's pov**

I lunged at Crona, bringing down my scythe full force on top of him.

He simply raised his sword to parry the blow, easily holding off my attack.

"My powers have grown since we last met Maka. Your no match for me. Just give up and walk away while I will still let you." Crona said giving me a stern face.

What the hell. This isn t even Crona anymore. What have those damn witches done to him?

"Maka. Calm down and focus. don t let Crona s change distract you. Like it or not we are in for a fight." Soul stated bringing me back to reality.

"Right. Sorry Soul."

"Crona. I don t know what those witches told you. But listen to me. We never abandoned you. I never abandoned you. You have no idea how heartbroken we all were. We thought you were dead!" I yelled at him.

"Just stop it Maka! I don t care! Maybe we were friends in the past, but not now! I will become a kishin! Then I will be strong enough to not fear anything! Even death!"

"So that s how it is..." I was afraid I would have to do this.

"Maka..." Soul knew what I was thinking.

I twirled my scythe around a few times, ending the performance in a serious stance.

"Crona. As a friend I can t allow you to continue down the path you have chose. For all the innocent lives you ve claimed, and for consuming human souls, you're evil must be purged. You re soul is mine!"

"You're finally taking me seriously. Good, then I will hold nothing back." Crona stated before two more arms grew out of her, along with three more swords.

"Ready Soul?" I asked my weapon.

"Are you sure about this Maka? We could actually kill him." he replied.

"There s no other way. we ve exhausted every possible avenue. It needs to be done." I said in a stern tone.

"Then I m ready when you are."

"Let's go soul resonance!" we both yelled in unison.

Soul's blade grew to the familiar looking guillotine blade that shone with a colorful aura, growing multiple times in size.

"Scream Resonance!" Crona yelled. Followed by four ear piercing screams being vocalized from his four blades.

"Genie Hunter!"

"Screech Omega!"

Once again. Just like it had happened last time. Our attacks collided.

Only this time, the outcome was different.

Crona had gotten stronger.

He forced his attack even further, pushing me back until Genie Hunter broke, sending both me and Soul flying.

I hit the wall hard. Falling to the ground.

Soul was knocked out of his weapon form, landing a few feet away.

I opened my eyes to see Crona slowly making his way to my limp body.

So this is how it ends.

**Soul's pov**

No

Maka...

Crona's closing the distance between them.

And I can t even move.

This is just like the dream I had.

Even now I could hear the demon's words in my head

_"She will die. And you will be powerless to save her."_

No. I will not let her die. God damn it Soul. Move!

**Maka's pov**

Crona was drawing closer, and I still couldn t move a muscle.

I was afraid.

I was in pain.

Both physically, and emotionally.

Before me stood Crona. A boy I knew. I boy I made friends with. A boy I thought I had saved. A boy I thought to have died.

At least at first, that's who I thought was standing before me.

This isn't the same Crona. No. this Crona has been manipulated. This Crona is nothing more than a twisted, confused, crazed version of the one I knew.

In the end. I wasn't strong enough to save him.

It's time to die Maka. Crona warned raising all four of his swords.

Heh. In the end. I wasn't even strong enough to save myself.

I watched as the four blades began their decent, but suddenly their was a flash of white and silver.

My eyes took a minute to adjust, but standing in front of me, with arms spread out protectively, was my weapon.

"SOOOOUUULLLL!"

**Soul's pov**

"Blade armor." I stated in my cool tone.

I had used the technique that Spirit showed me to block all four of Crona's blades from reaching my meister. Not even a scratch on me to boot.

Crona stared at me, bewildered, like he couldn t believe what he was seeing.

He backed off, and the two scythe blades that were protruding from the chest that blocked the attack receded back into my body.

"It seems that scythe boy has learned a new trick, how nice. It will be that much more fun killing you." Crona stated with a sadistic smile.

"Maka. Go free the others. I will hold Crona off until everyone else gets here." I said turning my head to her.

"What? Soul don t be stupid! You can t take him by yourself!" Maka protested.

"Yes Maka, I can. The training with your dad has done wonders for me. Now go!" I said summoning as many blades from my body as I could.

There were scythe blades everywhere. Small ones that covered every inch of my body. It looked like I was wearing a suit of armor made entirely out of scythes. I then grew two larger blades on both my arms and two blades on both my legs to use for offense.

"Go! I will handle this!" I yelled at her.

She paused for a moment.

"Don't you die Soul!" she yelled before running over to Kim.

"And where do you think your going?" Crona asked getting ready to strike at Maka again.

But I was quick.

I jumped in between Maka and Crona, deflecting Crona's sword with one arm, and punching him in the face with the other, the added force from the scythes sent him flying into the wall behind him. Knocking down part of the wall on top of him.

"Don't you dare touch my meister!" I warned him.

When the smoke cleared. I saw that Crona was already on his feet. And really pissed.

"You annoying little pest. I will kill you!"

**Kilik's pov**

What's with all that noise outside? What's going on out there?

"Hey guys. Do you hear that?" I asked the rest of the group.

"Yeah. Sounds like someone's fighting. Do you think it's our back up?" Ox asked.

"Don't know. It s possible. I mean who else would be fighting with Crona outside?" Harver reasoned.

Just then the door creaked open, and in stepped Maka, with Kim leaning on her shoulder, dressed in nothing but Maka's coat, Jackie following in behind them.

"Kim! Are you ok? What did he do to you!" Ox yelled out.

"She will be alright Ox. For now we need to focus on getting you guys out of here." Maka replied.

"But how? These are magical locks. There aren't any keys and I doubt you can Maka chop them off." Harver deadpanned.

"Damn you re right. Kim, do you think you could..."

"Yeah...I know the spell." Kim said weakly.

She murmured a few words and suddenly the locks that were constraining me and the others opened. Allowing us to fall to the ground.

"That feels much better." I said rubbing my wrist. "Thanks Kim."

"Don t mention it. Now let's go. Soul is fighting Crona alone. We need to get him and get out of here." Kim exclaimed, standing up, attempting to support her own weight.

**Soul's pov**

The fight took us out into the hall, attracting the guard's attention.

"Hey it's Crona, and he's fighting someone. An intruder? Quick sound the alarm!" one of them yelled.

Shit. Now the whole jail is gonna know we are here.

"Haha. Hear that Soul? Even if you guys manage to get by me, the rest of the jail will find you friends, capture, and torture them. Poor Maka will be bound in chains for life." Crona mocked.

"You bastard. Don't you even breath my meister's name. She's your friend and all you ve done is cause her pain. You will pay for that." I said lunging at him once again.

He easily parried my blows. I easily parried his. Right now we were at a stalemate. No one could land a hit on the other.

"Enough of this! It s time I finished you. Scream resonance! Screech Omega!" Crona yelled out. Sending waves of his attack at me.

I crossed my arms in front of me defensively, but his attack was too powerful, it sent me flying down the hall. I crashed into the floor, rolling for a few feet before skidding into a stop. The blade armor receded back into my body. I was too exhausted to keep it up.

In an instant Crona was standing above me, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Bye bye little one." he said with that damn grin he's been wearing a lot.

I'm sorry Maka. I tried. But I failed as a weapon.

Just as I was accepting my fate. I heard a familiar, annoying voice shout his usual "YAHOO!"

Like a blur, he came out of no where, punching Crona in the face, sending him flying down the hall before he crashed into the floor, similar to the way I had.

Black Star extended out a hand in an offer to help me up. I took it with my signature grin.

"Took you long enough. What kept ya?" I asked him.

"Had some opposition on the way here." he said pointing behind him with his thumb at a trail of guards lying unconscious on the floor.

"Freaking ninja." I mumbled.

"That's God to you follower." he replied.

"Yeah whatever. Hey where's Creydon? wasn t he supposed to be with you?" I asked him.

"He's taking care of the guards on the floor below us. He maybe smaller than me but he sure is bad ass." Black Star proclaimed.

From behind Black Star, I could see Crona starting to get back up.

"You damned annoying bastard. I don t know how to deal with all this!" Crona yelled out in frustration.

"Damn it we're outnumbered Crona. Let's retreat for now. Maba-sama will give us more strength." I heard Ragnorok state from his weapon form.

"Alright." Crona said before facing me and Black Star. "This isn't over! The next time we meet. I will kill the both of you." he said before turning tail and running.

"What's up with that guy?" Black Star inquired.

"I don't know. But I m worried about Maka and the others. Let s go meet up with them and get the hell out of here." I said.

"Sounds good. Tsubaki! Ninja sword mode."

**Creydon's pov**

Man these guys just keep coming. There's no end to them.

I was standing in the middle of a large room on the third floor. Kid was on the floor beneath me clearing it out for our escape.

"Crey! Behind!" Sapphire yelled from her weapon form.

"On it!" I said spinning around, slashing at the guards with Sapphire's new double bladed sword form.

"Jeez we must be attracting all the guards from this floor up. When the hell are Black Star and the others gonna get here?" I yelled as I struck down another guard. I tried to get in touch with them through the headset, but it wasn't working.

"They'll get here just keep fighting!" Saphy encouraged me.

And so I kept fighting, dodging thrown projectiles, spears, axes, swords. Striking down more enemies as I moved fluidly with my weapon.

The adrenaline that was pumping through me was intoxicating. Like a natural high.

"Come on! Is that all you got? Please make it a challenge for me!" I called out as I struck another foe down.

I was beginning to let my guard down now that I was feeling unstoppable. A big mistake on my part.

"Crey Behind! Pay attention!"

Shit. I'm not gonna make it in time.

I was just beginning to turn around when I saw a guard ready his weapon to pierce right through me, but suddenly two pink soul pellets shot out from behind the guard, sending him flying.

"Kid. Glad you could make it. What about all the guards downstairs?" I asked him.

"Taken care of. It was only two floors worth. Looks like you've got the rest of the building coming after you." he said shooting down more enemies.

"Well with you here we should be able to take out the rest a lot quicker." I said smiling at him.

"Indeed. But don t move an inch. As long as we stay back to back like this we are symmetrical." he lectured.

"Aw come on kid. I can barely move at all then!" I protested.

"Black Star Big Wave! Yahoo!" I heard a familiar voice yell before sending a group of guards flying into another group of guards.

"Nice entrance!" I shouted over to the ego maniac.

"Didn't mean to steal center stage from you. I'm just too big a star sometimes." he said cockily.

"Good to see everyone's ok. Cool." Soul stated from behind him.

Soon enough the rest of the group was running down the steps behind them.

"Phew! I think that's the last of them." I said as I struck down another enemy.

"For now. Let's hurry before any more show up." Kid ordered.

"Right!" everyone said in unison.

**Soul's pov**

We ran through the second floor without any problems. I guess these guys really did clean house. We then made our way to the bottom floor.

"Look! There's the gate! We're almost there guys!" Maka called pointing at the large doors.

As we neared them, I could slowly begin to see that a figure was standing in front of them.

"Who's that up ahead?" I asked out loud to anyone that could hear.

Maka closed her eyes for a moment. Focusing her soul perception while running along side me.

Then suddenly her eyes widened, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Maka? What's wrong? Why did you stop running?" I asked her startled. The others noticed this as well and stopped.

"What's the hold up guys? Let's get the hell out of here!" Liz yelled.

"That person up ahead. It's a witch, and a powerful witch at that. Her soul is monstrous. Could it be...the grand witch herself?" Maka thought out loud.

"The grand witch?" Kid exclaimed looking in her direction. "This isn't good."

Without warning, the figure closed the distance between her and us in a single leap. How the hell did she do that?

She began to walk forward, one eye visible peeped from under her creepy looking hat. The other eye was covered with a patch that had the number printed on it. She wore a cloak that was held together by what looked like huge paper clips.

"Well if it isn't the notorious Spartoi of Shibusen. How kind of you to drop by my jail. If you wish I can arrange permanent living quarters for you all." the figure stated continuing her stride.

Maka was the one to step forward and confront the figure.

"Thanks for the offer but I make it a point not to accept living quarters from someone who has yet to introduce herself." Maka responded.

"Ah yes how rude of me. I am the grand witch. You may call me Maba." the figure replied.

"I would introduce myself but something tells me you already know who we are." Maka stated.

"As a matter of fact you're right. Shall I test myself?" she inquired.

"You are Maka Albarn. Scythe meister and the creator of Death Scythe Soul Eater."

She then pointed at me. "You are the said weapon Soul Eater. Death Scythe. You also seem to have a hidden power in you which you refuse to use. I wonder why that is?" she said that last part like she was mocking me. Could she have been talking about the black blood?

"You," she said pointing at Black Star. "are the egomaniac known as Black Star, who had recently created a Death Scythe by killing one of my most loyal followers Mizune."

"That witch had it coming." Black Star replied.

"Maybe so." the witch stated before continuing. "And you," she began, "are Creydon Wingback. Meister of the demon sword Sapphire Blade, of whom you also made into a Death Scythe recently by killing another one of my followers, Eruka Frog." Maba finished.

Creydon didn't say a word. He only glared at Maba. As if expecting something.

"And last but not least, Lord Death's son, Death the Kid as you go by. And your twin pistol weapons, Liz and Pattie, also Death Scythes. I ve already had the pleasure of meeting the other seven. For some reason they thought it a good idea to spy on me and my followers. It wasn't a very nice thing to do, so I decided to punish the naughty children." she finished.

"You're one to talk! Last I checked, manipulating people with false words isn t exactly noble." Maka chastised the old hag.

"Whatever are you talking about young one?" the witch replied, taken aback.

"I'm talking about Crona! About how you lied to him to turn him against us!" Maka yelled.

"Oh but I didn't. I told him the truth. Of how you guys abandoned him after he was struck down by the kishin Asura. About how you never bothered looking for him." she stated.

"That's a lie! We spent the next week searching the battlefield for him. We even sent search teams out in the ocean to see if there was a body floating around. We couldn t find him anywhere!" Maka argued.

Then it hit me.

"Maka. That may be because the witches got to him before we began our search. You witches were there the whole time. weren't you!" I growled.

"My aren't you smart. That's correct. We saved Crona before he died. You should be thanking me really, not spying on me." Maba replied.

"What we should be doing is taking you soul!" Maka said, motioning for me to transform.

I was about to comply when Kid stopped me.

"We don't wish to fight the grand witch. We just wish to leave. And if it makes things easier we promise not to spy on you again." Kid stated.

"Well isn't that a nice and diplomatic solution. Such like a shinigami to avoid conflict and keep order. However I can't let any one of you leave. Especially the seven I captured. They know too much." Maba replied.

"Then you leave us no choice. Now Creydon!" Kid yelled.

Bewildered, no one noticed that Creydon had moved from his spot and was now standing behind the rest of us, pointing one of Sapphire's blades at the rest of us, including Maba.

"Out of the way!" he yelled, I took it he meant us.

At his command everyone moved except for maba.

"Dragon s Fire!" he cried out.

And from Sapphire's blade, a cone of blue flame shot out, expanding in size the further it got.

It engulfed the witch maba and continued on to destroy the doors and part of the jail itself.

After a while, Creydon ceased the attack, lowering Sapphire.

After the smoke cleared, everyone stared in disbelief as maba stood where she was, unscathed.

"Pathetic. Was that an attempt to destroy me with one go?" she mocked.

Then I notice a smile spread across Creydon's face.

"Actually no. I just needed to clear a path for some friends." he stated, pointing toward the doors.

Everyone, including Maba, turned their attention to the doors, to find a squad of senior meisters and weapons pour in through the now destroyed gate.

Among this group were Stein, Spirit, Marie, Azusa, Sid, and Nygus.

"You clever little brat." Maba sneered.

"I'd suggest you surrender Maba, not only are you outnumbered, but you are also clearly outmatched." Stein stated, taking a long drag out of his cigarette.

"Not today Franken Stein. You kids got lucky this time, but the next time we meet. There will be no such luck."

And with a snap of her fingers, she vanished.

We all made our way to the senior group. Giving a full report of what happened. Including our run in with Crona.

Kim and the rest of her group then informed Stein of what they found out while on their recon mission. But no one told any of us what it was.

Hours later. Maka and I were lounging out on our couch. Not bothering to make dinner, even though it was already eight in the evening.

"Man. I've got the biggest head ache. Not cool." I moaned

"Same here. But our mission is complete, and everyone made it unscathed." Maka replied, smiling.

"Yeah. Over all everything turned out pretty cool." I said smiling back.

I took her hand in mine and gave it a comforting squeeze, which she returned.

I looked into my meister's beautiful green orbs, recalling the events that took place earlier today. All the times I almost lost her.

And yet here we are. Resting casually on our couch.

"Hey Maka. You hungry?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'm really hungry. But I REALLY don't want to make anything. I'm too sore to even move." she wined.

"No problem. How about I just order us a pizza tonight? Large with pepperoni and extra cheese like usual?" I inquired.

"That sounds great. Oh! And some boneless wings!" she replied.

"Yeah now we're talking." I said flashing her my toothy grin.

Dinner came and went all too fast. Maka and I at the whole pizza and box of wings within minutes. Now stuffed, we made our way to our respective rooms. That is, until I stopped Maka, grabbing her hand.

"Hey. After today's activities I think we both could use a good night's sleep. I don t know about you, but I find that sleeping with you in the same bed gives me the coolest night's sleep possible." I said smirking at her.

I noticed a blush creep on her face before she spoke.

"Yeah. You're right. Your room tonight?" she asked.

"Sounds cool to me." I replied, scooping her up in my arms, earning me a yelp from my meister as I carried her into my room.

**Crona's pov**

Why?

Why can I never kill those damn bastards?

There's always somebody that gets in my way!

_"That's because you hesitate! You need to learn to not hesitate so much dear child"_

I heard my mother, Medusa's, voice explain to me, although she was dead. I sat in mister corner, cradling my legs close to my chest, rocking back and forth.

"Yes mother I understand. No more hesitation. Next time I see any of them, I will kill them on the spot!" I proclaimed to no one in particular.

"Shut up you idiot! Someone is coming." Ragnorok scolded me.

Like clockwork the door to my room opened, and in stepped Maba-sama.

"Crona dear. It's good to so your alive and well. I was afraid that maybe one of those Shibusen rats may have bested you." Maba-sama stated with a tone of worry.

"No Miss Maba. I was actually about the kill that damned albino when I was ambushed by that damn ninja. It's like no matter how close I get to killing one of them, there is always another to save them. How do I kill them if I can t get them alone?" I asked frustrated.

"Ah but that's the key Crona dear. You must wait and get one of them alone. Slowly take Spartoi out one by one." Maba-sama instructed.

"Yes. Yes I see now. I will spy on them like they spied on you, and wait to get one of them alone! that's perfect!" I yelled out in triumph.

This time. This time I will kill those bastards one and for all. Shibusen, you will pay for what you ve done.

****Me: Oh damn. Crona is mad.**

**Crona: No. stop it stop it stop it! I don t know how t-to deal with this story!**

**Me: Oh don't be such a baby. it's only gonna get better from here.**

**Black Star: Man this story rocks! So much action and suspense. I, your god, approve this story as big!**

**Me: Really! You really mean it Black Star?**

**Black Star: -runs towards me in slow motion- Oh s00000uuuullll!**

**Me: -runs toward Black Star in slow motion- Blaaaaack Staaaaarrrr!**

**Black Star: Oooooohhhhh s00000uuuulllll!**

**Me: Blaaaaack Staaaaaaaar!**

**Kid: -fires off two round at me and Black Star- Ooops. Sorry. My fingers slipped.**

**Maka and Soul: -sighs in unison- Review or we will take you soul!**


	8. Murder on Death Row

**Me: Stupid Microsoft Works won't upload to Fanfiction anymore so I am now using Open Office.**

**Soul: Cool.**

**Me: Well we will see how it works. So when we last left our heroes, they had just escaped from the witch jail and were now crashing for the night in Soul's room.**

**Maka: Why do you have to emphasize that?**

**Me: Cuz it's funny pissing you guys off.**

**Soul: Not cool.**

**Me: Alright now time for our special quest!**

**Stein: -rolls in on his chair, tripping over the door step and falling over-**

**Me: Uh Professor Stein? You ok?**

**Stein: Just fine thank you. So then shall we begin our lesson. We will be dissecting a frog today.**

**Me: Uh professor I think you are confused. You're a guest host here and are supposed to state my disclaimer.**

**Stein: Ah yes I remember. Silly me. S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Only this story and his OC's.**

**Me: Thank you professor.**

**Soul: Jeez don't you have any cool guys on your list of special guest?**

**Me: Hey! I like every single character that is on my list.**

**Soul: Whatever. R&R or I will eat your soul!**

**Chapter 8: Murder on Death Row**

**Ox's pov**

Damn. This isn't looking good.

Harver and I were just on our way to the party damn it. Why the hell are we being attacked!

And by these black clowns to boot.

We haven't fought these things since the kishin was around.

"Ox! Focus. There's still a lot of these things around. Don't let your guard down!" Harver chastised me from his weapon form.

"Don't worry Harver. I got this." I assured him.

One by one I struck down all the black clowns as they charged me. Back in the old days it took me, Kim, and Kilik to take out these things, but that was years ago. Now it's just child's play.

After I had taken out the last one, I released my grip on Harver, allowing him to change back into his weapon form.

"See? They weren't a problem at all." I reassured my weapon.

"Yeah, I guess there was nothing to worry about." Harver replied.

"Well I must say you two are stronger than I thought you were, impressive." I heard a familiar voice call from the rooftops.

Both Harver and I looked up to meet lavender eyes staring back at us.

"This should be fun." Crona smiled sadistically, making the moon's smile look innocent.

**Earlier that day, Soul's pov**

"Oi Maka! Tell me why we are going to this party again?" I called out to my meister from the couch in the living room. She stood in the kitchen, making us lunch.

"Because we never got to properly celebrate Black Star and Creydon's accomplishment on making Tsubaki and Sapphire into Death Scythes. And seeing as today we are excused from training due to the mission we had last night, it's the perfect time to have it." my meister replied.

Man I hate parties. Especially crowded ones.

"Can't we just send them both a congratulations card or something?" I moaned.

"No Soul. We are going and that's final. Come on, you can at least try to have some fun once in a while."

"But I'd rather just spend time with my girlfriend, maybe watch a movie or something." I responded.

"That's sweet Soul, but we are going to this party. Tell you what. If you behave then maybe we can have fun later." Maka teased, winking and smirking at me.

"Oh? Are you trying to bribe me? That's not cool Maka" I teased back.

I know she won't do anything this early in the relationship. Not with what happened with her parents. Besides, cool guys wouldn't dare go so fast anyways.

"Maybe I am. But you will never know if you don't behave." she replied.

"Alright. But I'm not playing any stupid games like truth or dare." I stated firmly.

"Awww. You're no fun."

After lunch we spent a few hours training together. Working on combos and speeding up our resonance rate as well as raising it's limit. Maka was determined on getting stronger. The next time she faced Crona she would be ready. At least that's what she kept telling me.

We both walked into our apartment, dripping sweat from the training we had put ourselves through.

"Ugh man I'm so sore. Soul what time is it?" Maka asked me.

I looked over to the clock mounted on the wall in the kitchen.

"Five. What time is the party?" I inquired.

"Six. Damn we need to get ready. Let me jump in the shower first. I promise I will be quick." Maka insisted running to her room.

"It's cool Maka take your time. There's really no rush." I stated, watching her run out of her room carrying an outfit in her hands, then running into the bathroom.

Then the door slammed shut before I could say anything else.

"Women..." I sighed making my way to my room to grab an outfit of my own so that I could jump into the shower as soon as Maka was done.

I plopped myself on to the couch. Flipping through channels on the TV until I heard the bathroom door open.

"Ok Soul. You can use it now." I heard my meister call to me before I heard her shut her bedroom door.

Man why is she in such a rush. We have twenty minutes before we have to leave.

I made my way into the bathroom, ready for a quick shower.

It was quarter til six when we finally left for the party. Maka was wearing her hair in her usual pig tails. She wore red, sleeveless, v-neck, t-shirt; a denim mini skirt, and tennis shoes.

I was wearing an orange shirt with a black jacket over it, dark gray pants, and black shoes. I had my pulled back with a black hair band.

"So, you wanna walk or are we taking the bike?" I asked Maka as we made our way down the steps.

"Kid will have a melt down if we arrive late so let's take your bike. Just...you know...don't crash. Kay?"

"Come on Maka Cool guys don't crash their bikes. Especially with their girlfriend's on it." I stated in my cool-guy tone.

"I guess you're right. I've got nothing to worry about." Maka reasoned.

"Damn right you don't. Now hop on so we can go." I said getting on the bike and patting the seat behind me.

"Yeah yeah keep your pants on." Maka said making her way to the bike. I was about to comment on what she said but she saw it coming. "Don't say it." she warned.

"You're no fun." I said revving my bike to life before speeding off.

We made it to Kid's house in record time. We were actually a minute early.

"Hey, wanna go in now and watch as Kid throws a fit?" I asked Maka taking her hand in mine.

"Tempting, but I'm not feeling it today." she replied.

"Alright, I don't mind putting off this party vibe another minute." I said pulling Maka into a hug.

She squeaked at this action, but settled into my embrace just as quickly, resting her head in the nook of my neck.

She smelled of cinnamon and roses. How I loved that smell.

"Whatever shampoo you use, don't change it." I mumbled into her hair.

"I'm glad you like it." she giggled.

"Hey you two! Either get a room or go inside. Your god decrees so!" I heard a familiar, annoying voice yell from behind us.

Both Maka and I turned to see Black Star and Tsubaki staring at us from the path leading to Kid's mansion.

"Don't be such an idiot Black Star. We were simply waiting until it was exactly Six. Otherwise Kid would throw a fit." I scolded.

"Really? Cuz it's six o' one." Black Star deadpanned.

Ah crap.

Maka and I rushed into the mansion, followed by Black Star and Tsubaki, facing an annoyed Kid.

"You guys are one minute late! One minute! What part of six o' clock on the dot did you four not understand!"

"I'm very sorry Kid-kun, it won't happen again." Tsubaki apologized bowing.

"Yeah Kid, we're sorry too." Maka and I said in unison.

"Well it's ok, at least you all look symmetrical, for the most part." Kid reasoned to himself.

From the living room I could hear Patti having a laughing fit.

"What's got your weapon all worked up?" I asked Kid.

"She's watching some cartoon." Kid waved off.

"Have any of the others arrived yet?" Maka asked.

"Creydon and Sapphire arrived not too long ago. Their lounging in the living room with Patti and Liz." Kid began. "I'm sure the others will arrive soon. Anyways since all of the guest of honor are here, let's get started." Kid finished.

"Finally! Now where is the food!" Black Star yelled from behind Maka and I.

Kid simply pointed to the kitchen and Black Star was gone in an instant.

"I really hope he doesn't ruin the perfect symmetry of the kitchen." Kid mumbled.

"I will go make sure he doesn't Kid-kun." Tsubaki stated, bowing then leaving.

"Thank death for Tsubaki." both Maka and Kid said in unison.

"Hey Maka, let's go join Creydon and the others in the living room." I said taking maka's hand in mine.

"Ok." Maka said nodding and following as I lead her to the couch. Kid followed in behind us to make sure everyone was having a decent time.

A few minutes passed and soon more of Spartoi began to show. First was Kim and Jackie, who joined Maka and I on the couch, watching some weird cartoon about a sponge that lived in a pineapple, under the sea no less. Next to arrive was Kilik, Fire, and Thunder, whom also joined the rest of us in the living room.

But Ox and Harver haven't showed up yet.

Minutes passed, the party was in full swing now. There was music playing and people were dancing with their partners. A slow song came on and Maka and I took center as we moved to slow beat. I didn't mind dancing with my partner, it reminded me of when we were in the black room.

Half an hour passed and I noticed that Ox and Harver still hadn't arrived. Maka was a little worried now, I could tell. But Kim. She was worse off.

"Does anybody know where Ox and Harver are? They really should have gotten here by now." Kim stated worriedly.

"For the last time Kim we have no idea. They probably got caught up in something important and forgot to tell us, or are just too busy to tell us." Kilik deadpanned.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Kim forfeited.

But I didn't buy it. Ox wasn't the kind of guy to let Kim worry.

"Maka..." I whispered to my meister, who had made herself comfortable leaning on me on the couch.

"Yeah, I know." she whispered back, lightly squeezing my hands which she held in hers.

We both got up from the couch and made our way to the door.

"Hey! Where do the two of you think you're going? The party for your god hasn't ended yet!" Black Star yelled to the two of us.

"We just need to check on something Black Star. Don't worry we will be back. Cool guys don't ditch their friends at a party." I replied giving him my signature grin.

"Yeah alright. Don't keep me waiting!" he yelled back as Maka and I exited the mansion.

**Ox's pov**

Crona just stood at the roof top, still gazing down at me and my weapon.

"What do you think you're doing here Crona? Do you have some sort of death wish? You know you've been placed back on Shinigami-sama's list." Harver stated from his weapon form.

"Is it possible you've finally seen the error of your ways and decided to come home?" I joked.

"Ha. I never pictured you as the funny type Ox Ford." Crona stated.

"Just because my I.Q is higher than yours and Ragnarok's combined doesn't mean I don't have a funny side." I replied.

"It's good that you're taking this situation lightly. That way it will be less painful when you die." Crona stated before jumping off the roof towards us.

I jumped out of the way before Crona made his landing, cracking the ground beneath him as he landed.

"So I take it your here for a fight? Well that suits me just fine. I wouldn't mind taking credit for being the one to bring you back to Lord Death." I said, fixing my glassed and readying Harver.

"Heh. You really should stop with the jokes. Their getting lame." Crona replied readying Ragnarok.

A gust of wind blew as we both stood silent. Waiting for the right moment.

Crona was the first to attack. He closed the distance between us in an instant. He swung his sword down at lightning speed.

But they didn't call me the Lightning King for nothing, I was faster.

I expertly deflected the blow with Harver's shaft, then spun it around and smacked him across the face with the blunt end.

"You'll have to be faster than that if you wish to best the Lightning King." I stated repositioning Harver in my hands.

"Well I can always do better." Crona said with that crazed smile of his.

Here it comes. His second sword.

And just as I predicted, a second sword appeared in Crona's other hand.

"Now then. Let's try that again." Crona said before lunging again.

He attacked, sword after sword, in rapid succession. Not missing a beat.

I found it a little more troublesome blocking this time. But still, I am far faster than Crona is.

I deflected each blow flawlessly. I'm known for me impeccable defensive capabilities that I often used to wear down my enemies. All that sparring I did with Sid and Nygus only made me that much quicker, and stronger.

But Crona's defense was nothing to sniff at. Despite the fact that he held no defensive position, I couldn't find an opening anywhere. The best defense is a good offense they say.

His flurry of blows backed me into a wall. He had me pinned. Damn this isn't good.

"I got you now! Time to die!" Crona yelled out, raising one of his swords.

Finally! An opening.

"Heh. Royal...Thunder." I stated, shoving the pointed end of Harver's staff into Crona's abdomen.

Then sparks shot out of Harver and ran into Crona, causing Crona to stumble back before falling to the floor.

I took this moment to quickly capitalize. I needed to make sure that Crona was not going to get back up.

But I was caught off guard.

From Crona, at least I think it was from Crona, a third arm appeared, and with it, a third sword.

I tried to stop myself, but I had went in with the momentum to not stop. I couldn't stop myself.

And then a sharp, searing pain shot through my body as Crona's blade dug into my abdomen.

"Ha! Hurts doesn't it." Crona spat.

He pulled the sword out mercilessly, and I fell to my knees, all strength suddenly vanishing from them.

Harver changed from his weapon form and tried to protect me, but Crona threw him aside with a single blow.

"Now then. It's time we ended this. Good bye, old friend." Crona said that last part with malice, conviction, and something else. Something that seemed almost like sorrow, and remorse.

The blood pooled around me as I lay there, waiting for Crona to make his move.

In the end. I wasn't quick enough.

**Maka's pov**

I hung onto Soul tightly as we sped down the streets of Death City, following Ox's soul with my soul perception.

"Hurry Soul! His soul wavelength is becoming more and more sporadic. He's fighting something I can tell." I yelled at my weapon.

"I'm going as fast as I can Maka! Just let me know when to turn." Soul called back.

"Hey. Can you see what it is that's fighting Ox? Is it a kishin? Pre-kishin? Witch?" Soul questioned.

"No I tried but whatever he is fighting is doing a pretty good job and hiding it's soul. Like soul protect." I replied.

"Try harder Maka. You can look through soul protect remember? Just try harder." Soul encouraged.

He's right. I didn't go through all that training for nothing.

I focused harder on the seemingly generic, human soul that Ox was battling with. Searching for a flaw.

Wasn't long til I found an irregularity in it. I focused on that irregularity and pushed my soul perception past it.

Then I saw a soul I know all to well.

"Shit. He's fighting Crona!" I yelled into my weapon's ear.

"What? Damn not good. How close are we?" Soul asked.

"Take a left here!" I ordered, and he complied.

A few minutes later we got close enough to where we could get there quicker on foot. I motioned for Soul to transform into his scythe form. He did so and we began running through alleys to where Ox was fighting Crona.

After turning a corner, I saw something I couldn't believe, even with my soul perception still active.

There, lying on the ground before me, was Ox. Blood pooled around his seemingly lifeless body.

I looked over to the wall where Harver sat and saw that his head had been severed clean from his shoulders, lying in his lap.

I nearly gagged at the site.

"Ah Maka. Good of you to join us. Well whats left of us anyways." Crona cackled from where he stood.

"Crona...you didn't." I somehow managed to spit out.

"Oh I did. And quite easily too. Granted, they put up a good fight. But it was over quickly all the same. So then Ragnarok, you done eating yet?" Crona asked his weapon.

Then I noticed that of the blades was in the middle of eating Ox's and Harver's souls. The sight nearly brought me to tears. It was an agonizing sight as I watched him swallow.

"Yes but I'm still hungry. Hey Crona. How about we kill the ugly cow and her pet next?" Ragnarok suggested.

"Yes that sounds like fun. Hey Maka. How about a game of tag? I'm it!" Crona declared lunging at me with two swords.

Shit. He's gotten even faster then last time.

I twirled Soul around to block his attacks and then followed it up immediately with a swing at his torso, which connected flinging him to the side wall.

"Guess that training we did earlier payed of huh? Cool." Soul said as Crona started to get back up.

"Don't get to comfy now Soul cuz he's coming back." I warned just as Crona lunged again. This time with all four swords.

"Not holding anything back now huh Crona?" I said parrying every single blow he made.

"I know better than to hold anything back against you Maka. I just hope for your sake you're not taking me lightly." Crona replied as he continued to throw attacks at me.

Our weapons locked and we both stared into each others eyes.

Memories of old Crona flashed as I struggled against his strength. And a single tear slid down my face.

Crona's eyes softened at the sight, but then hardened before pushing me away.

"Why the hell are you crying? I haven't even hit you yet. Don't be such a baby Maka!" Crona yelled.

"I'm not crying. Just shedding a tear for the friendship we used to have." I replied quickly, composing myself. "But enough of this. You...you're murdering sprees stop here. In the name of Lord Death, you're evil must be purged. Your soul is Mine!" I proclaimed.

"Ready Soul!" I asked readying my weapon.

"Always."

"Let's go soul resonance!"

"Genie Hunter!"

"Scream Resonance! Screech Omega!"

And for what seemed like the millionth time since Crona's reappearance after five years, our attacks collided.

Both Crona and I pushed our attacks as hard as we could. We sat at a standstill for what seemed like an eternity.

"Soul! Let's increase our resonance rate to it's limit! We need to end this now!" I yelled through our link.

"You got it!" he replied.

I then felt an amazing surge of power course through me.

And just like that I broke through Crona's Screech Omega, sending him flying back, crashing through the brick wall behind him and into the building.

I broke the resonance link and quickly pursued him. I jumped through the whole in the wall he made and found him lying on the floor, motionless.

"Did...did I kill him?" I asked a bit surprised. I mean sure I gave everything I had into that Genie Hunter, but I didn't think it would be enough to kill him.

"I don't know. Here I will go check." Soul said as he changed into his human form and began to walk over to the motionless Crona.

But then I heard a cough and Crona began to move again.

"Damn...i lost...i guess that fight with Ox took more out of me than I thought." Crona mumbled.

"Crona, don't try and run. You will be coming with us to Shibusen and will be brought before Lord Death himself." I cautioned.

"Please as if I would go quietly, Black Clown!" Crona called out.

And just like back at the church in Germany, a black hand grabbed Crona's ankle, and he began to sink.

"No! Crona don't you dare!"

"So long for now Maka, next time we meet. I will be the one victorious."

I lunged at him, but he was completely gone by the time I hit the floor where he stood.

**Soul's pov**

I watched as my meister fell face first to the floor where Crona was moments ago.

After all that effort spent into defeating him, he just waltzes out of here like it was nothing. So not cool.

Not only that, but two members of Spartoi now lay dead outside of the building we were in.

I walked over to Maka and knelt down next to her. I could see tear drops begin to pour down her cheek as she knelt, hands clenched into fist on her legs.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Allowing her head to rest on my shoulder as she continued to cry.

"It's okay Maka. It's gonna be okay." I tried to console her.

"How Soul? How is it gonna be ok? Ox and Harver are dead! Crona is obviously targeting Spartoi members individually. He's trying to get us while we are alone. And we had him. He was lying in this very spot, defeated! And we let him get away! What if he kills again? What if..."

"Stop right there Maka!" I said lifting her chin up. "Yes we lost two good friends today. I'm hurting just as much as you are trust me. But now we know what he's doing and we know that we can beat him! We will let everyone else know and keep each other safe. There's nothing to worry about. Trust me." I said before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

When I broke the kiss she wiped the tears from her eyes and gave me that beautiful smile. The same one I've been wanting to see all day.

"Thanks Soul. You're right. Now that we know what he's planning, we can better protect ourselves." Maka stated.

I suddenly heard a noise coming from outside. It sounded like Kid's skateboard, Beelzebub.

Maka and I rushed outside, and just as I thought, there stood Kid on his skateboard.

He immediately saw the lifeless bodies of Ox and Harver and his face fell.

"Who did this." he growled out.

"Crona." Maka stated simply.

"Did he escape?" Kid inquired. Looking directly at us, as if he was gonna judge our answer.

"Unfortunately yes. We had him too. Not cool at all." I mumbled.

"Well that is unfortunate. But at least the two of you are ok." Kid reasoned.

"We need to report this to my father immediately. I will handle that. You two head back to the party and explain what happened. Poor Kim..." Kid finished.

"Yeah. I hope she doesn't take the news to hard." Maka added.

****Me: Man that was tiring. But at last! Chapter 8 complete!**

**Soul: Wow. I was not expecting Ox of all people to die.**

**Me: Who were you expecting?**

**Soul: Black Star.**

**Black Star: What? A god like me? Hahahaha that's a good one Soul.**

**Me: Right. Well here to make an appearance as to they are now dead. Ox and Harver.**

** Any thoughts guys?**

**Ox: Yes I have a thought. Why the hell are we the first to die?**

**Harver: Because we barely played a part in the story anyways. **

**Me: Uh yeah that's right Harver **

**Soul: Whoa. Kinda harsh don't you think?**

**Me: Nah. It was inevitable really.**

**Black Star: That's what happens when your not as big as me! Hahahahaha!**

**Me: Soul If you would please.**

**Soul: Review or I will eat your soul!**


	9. This is War!

**Me: A moment of silence for the fallen characters.**

**Everyone: …...**

**Me: Alright now then. I'm thinking that for the next few chapters this story is going to go through a lot of action and angst. I will do my best to balance in the right amount of romance and fluff, but these are dark times for our characters.**

**Soul: So in other words your story gets dark from here.**

**Me: Yes. For the next few chapters anyways. But enough of that, time to introduce this chapters guest appearance!**

**Blair: Nyah! Hi Soul-kun!**

**Soul: -nosebleeds, falls backwards unconscious- **

**Maka: Soul! Blair put on some clothes!**

**Me: Hey now. If the pretty kitty doesn't want to she doesn't have to.**

**Kid: They're so...symmetrical!**

**Black Star: Wow look at those bozongas!**

**Me: Blair if you would please.**

**Blair: Nyah! S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Only this story and his OC's. Now R&R or I will take you soul.**

**Me, Kid, and Black Star: PLEASE DO!**

**Maka: Hey! That's my line Blair! Ugh I swear I'm will Maka Chop you all into a coma!**

**Chapter 9: This is War!**

**Maka's pov**

This is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do. Trying to tell someone that the person they cared for most was dead was something I wouldn't wish on my enemies. I don't even how to begin.

"What's wrong Maka? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." Kim said.

"Kim..." I began, but then shook my head to clear my thoughts. "There is something that I need to tell you. Actually," I then turned my attention to everyone in the room, "there is something I need to tell everyone."

I spotted Black Star peaking out of the entrance into the kitchen with a half eaten chicken thigh hanging out of his mouth. Obviously he was interested in the news I had to give.

"Out with it already Maka. Don't keep your god waiting!" Black Star ordered as he made his way to the couch in the living room where everyone else was seated, Tsubaki following close by.

I let out a long sigh before I began. "Soul and I found Crona in Death City." At this everyone gasped, but I held a hand up to signify that I wasn't done yet. "He wasn't alone. Ox and Harver were battling him. Of course we didn't know this until we got there. That's when..." I cut off. I just couldn't find the strength to continue on with this torture. Then I felt a warm hand interlock with mine. I glanced over to see Soul had stepped beside me. He gave my hand a comforting, nodding at me before turning his attention to the rest of the group. "When we got there, we found Ox and Harver dead. We didn't make it in time." Soul finished for me.

The first reaction I noticed was Kim. She gave out a pained scream when Soul broke the news and lunged herself into Jackie's arms. Jackie brought her into a close hug, trying her best to comfort her. Kilik and his twin weapons both gave faces of mixed horror and anger. Black Star's face was filled of nothing but complete rage. Tsubaki held her hands up to her mouth in surprise, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Creydon simply looked stunned, while Sapphire looked solemnly to the ground.

"Kim. I...I'm sorry." I choked out. I didn't know what else I could say.

Kim only continued to cry in Jackie's arms. Everyone seemed rattled by the news. Even Soul and I hadn't fully recovered from tonight's events.

Soon Kid walked back in through the front door, Liz and Patti filed in quickly behind him. They walked over to where Soul and I stood before speaking.

"My father has been fully briefed on what happened. Stein wants all of us to meet him tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp. We have things to discuss." Kid explained to everyone. Only a few nods responded to him.

"I take it you told them already?" kid asked me.

"Yeah, they know." I replied.

Kid then turned his gaze to Kim, who was still crying in Jackie's arms. His eyes softened at the sight. I imagine Kid knows somewhat the pain that Kim is going through. As for myself. I've come to close to that pain too many times. Every time Soul got seriously injured, or was close to it, I could feel my heart die a little.

"That damn bastard! This is the last straw! I don't care if he was our friend! He will pay for this, with his life!" Black Star declared, fist clenched in front of him. Tsubaki said nothing. She only placed a hand on her meister's shoulder, as if agreeing with him.

"I'm with Black Star on this. We've given Crona enough chances and each time he has blown it. Now he's gone and killed one of my team mates and my closest friend. Next time I see Crona. I'm spilling his black blood." Kilik spoke up. Fire and Thunder only nodded in agreement.

Suddenly I noticed Kim had stopped crying and was listening to the others speeches. She wiped her eyes before speaking up. "I'm in too. I will never forgive Crona for what he's done. By killing Ox-kun he's sealed his own fate. I will be the one to kill that bastard!" Kim exclaimed, fire burning in her eyes.

She looked to Jackie for support. Jackie flashed her a smile

I looked over to Creydon and Sapphire who have yet to say a word. They were still sitting together on the couch, faces contort with rage and disgust.

"What about you two. What's your input?" I asked the pair.

Simultaneously they both looked at me, both with stern faces.

"We're in." they both said in unison.

"So that's how it is," I began. I looked over to Soul. He simply nodded and gave my hand another assuring squeeze. "It's settled then. Crona will pay for his crimes, especially for killing Ox and Harver. Kid?" I asked turning my attention to him.

"I will talk with my father on that matter first thing tomorrow morning." he replied.

"Right. Then for now let's all head home. Remember we have to meet with Stein bright and early." I reminded them.

And with that, Soul and I left the mansion and made our way to his bike. He got on first and revved the machine to life, then looked to me expectantly. I got on and wrapped my arms around him, a little more tighter than usual. I expected him to speed off immediately, but instead he turned to face me before speaking. "Maka. I know even after everything that's happened, you're hesitant about killing Crona, and to be perfectly honest, I'm hesitant as well."

"So I'm not the only one. That's good to know." I replied. Smiling weakly.

"But still, in the end, we are going to have to." Soul deadpanned.

"I know..." I responded, looking away.

"It's late. Let's go home and get some rest. Our minds will be much clearer after a good night's sleep." Soul said before speeding off into the night.

It didn't take us long to get home. Once we were inside the apartment I immediately crashed on the couch, finding that I didn't have the energy to walk myself to my room.

"Maka, wouldn't you rather sleep in a bed?" Soul asked sitting on the couch next to me."

"I'm too tired to move. Let's just crash here for the night." I mumbled into the sofa.

"Not happening. Our couch isn't comfy enough for me. Come on. I will carry you." he said scooping me into his arms bridal, causing me to absentmindedly squeak. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck to keep myself from falling. He gave me that toothy grin that I love so much before walking us to my room. He then set me on the bed and crawled in next to me.

"Good night babe." he said before kissing my forehead then turning to face away from me.

"Good night." I replied before sleep could claim me.

**Soul's pov**

I opened my eyes to find I was in weapon form and Maka was holding me. We were back in the witch jail, and in front of us stood Crona. Maka swung at her with a tight grip on me, but Crona simply grabbed my blade, pulled me out of Maka's grip, and tossed me aside.

I landed against a wall and was forced back into my human form. I watched helplessly as Crona neared a now disarmed Maka.

"No! Stay away from her!" I yelled out trying to move, but my body wouldn't respond. Like some unknown force kept me at bay. Crona was now standing in front of Maka, who was now cornered. Maka swung a punch at Crona, but Crona simply grabbed her fist and held her in place. I watched as he brought his blade up and began to bring it down.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I cried out, and then everything stood still. Crona's swing stopped mid-motion, Maka's face was stuck in a terrified look, even the air seemed to stale.

"_You know it's going to happen Evans. Why don't you just accept the fact that you need me?"_ I heard a familiar voice ask from behind. I turned around to find the little demon glaring at me with those big, creepy eyes.

"No. Maka and I are stronger than this. If this were real I would not be lying here watching helplessly as Crona kills my meister, and she would sure as hell put up a better fight than this." I proclaimed.

"_Don't be an idiot Evans. You know very well that Crona's power is increasing much faster than yours. At this rate he will be unstoppable. No matter how hard you train there is a limit to the power you can attain. As for Crona there is no such limit. He WILL defeat you and Maka, unless you attain the same power Crona has." _the little demon deadpanned.

He was right about one thing. If we continue on this path and drag this fight out any longer, Crona will eventually become unstoppable.

"Then we are just gonna have to find and stop Crona before he becomes any more powerful. The only way you are gonna get me to use the black blood is as a last resort. Just face it and accept it and stop bothering me about it!" I scorned.

"_fine have it your way. But when your meister dies because of your inability to save you, I will be here saying 'I told you so' over and over again until you go insane."_ the demon chuckled before disappearing into the shadows. I was left there to watch the scene end in a bloody mess. I had to close my eyes and tell myself that it wasn't real. It just wasn't real. It wasn't...

"Soul! Wake up! Soul!" I heard a voice yell from a distance.

"Ugh. Who's yelling?" I asked groggily, letting my eyes flutter open slowly. The first thing a see when I come too is a book flying at my head.

_Thud!_

"Ow! What the hell Maka! What was that for?" I yelled now staring at my meister who was already dressed. She gave me a cross look.

"It's 7:45 we are going to be late! Now get your lazy ass up and get dressed. We are gonna have to skip on breakfast." she stated before leaving the room. I sighed and dragged myself out of bed. What happened to the Maka that woke me up by sitting on my groin and calling me name in a more soothing tone. This wasn't cool at all.

I quickly put on my Spartoi uniform before leaving my room and joining my meister by the apartment door.

"Ready?" she asked as I stepped next to her.

"Always" I replied in my cool-guy tone.

And with that we made our journey to Shibusen.

"Shit it's already 8:08. if we don't make it in now not only will Kid kill us but he will have Stein dissect us afterward." Maka wined as I drove the bike into a parking spot.

That's when a wonderful, but stupid idea popped into my head.

"Hold on Maka!" I called out before revving the engine back to life and speeding off up the steps of Shibusen.

"SOUL! ARE YOU CRAZY! YOUR GONNA GET US KILLED!" I could hear Maka yell as we flew up the steps and through the doors of Shibusen. We glided down the halls and nearly fell off as we drifted into a turn. After a few seconds the classroom where we were to meet was in view.

"Hold on!" I called as we busted through the door. I skidded the motorcycle into a halt in the center of the classroom.

I kicked the kickstand down before attempting to get off, but something, or someone in this case, kept me from getting off. I turned around to see that Maka was still clinging to me, her arms around my waist, holding on for dear life.

"Maka it's ok. It's over. You can let go now." I said placing my hands on hers to comfort her.

It took a few seconds for my words to register and her face turned from horror to one of complete rage.

"BAAAAKAAAA!" she yelled kicking me off the bike, sending me flying into the school desk.

"Wow. Nice entrance guys." I heard Creydon comment from next to me. Apparently Maka kicked me into the seat next to him.

"What do you two think you are trying to do? Stealing my spot light with an entrance like that. I aught to kill you guys!" Black Star yelled from behind me.

I slowly composed myself, getting up and walking back over to the bike where Maka still sat.

"Sorry guys. Maka wanted to get here as fast as possible so I took the fastest route possible. Pretty cool huh?" I said flashing everyone my toothy grin.

"Yes well as, ahem, cool as it may be you destroyed my classroom door. That's gonna come out of your Death Scythe check." Stein stated from his seat behind his desk. " Now could you please move your bike out of the way for now?"

"Uh yeah sure. Maka would you mind getting off now?" I asked her. Trying not to earn a Maka Chop, something I definitely didn't need after that kick.

She only glared at me before getting off and making her way over to the empty seat next to Tsubaki.

I rolled my bike next to the well and parked it, taking my place next to my meister, who was still fuming.

Stein took a long drag out of his cigarette, then looked to all of us.

"You all know why I called you here today. Two members of Spartoi have been killed by Crona in an very unexpected ambush. We are still trying to figure out how he got by our security system unnoticed. Many scenarios are being thought of but we are uncertain." he paused and then took another long drag of his cigarette. "However, we now know that he his targeting each and every one of you individually, so in order to protect you guys, Lord Death has made it mandatory that everyone remain with their teams at all times. This means inside AND outside of school." Stein explained.

"So does that mean that the seven of us have to live together now as well?" Liz asked the crazed professor with a worried expression.

"Yes that's correct. The way I see it, Kid's mansion will be large enough to accommodate your team. As for you seven," Stein began pointing at Kilik, Kim, Creydon, and their weapons, "Creydon and Sapphire will be replacing Ox and Harver. You seven are now a team. I will leave it up to you to make your living arrangements." Stein finished.

I wasn't quite sure, but I could've sworn I heard Kim mutter something along the lines of, "Ox isn't replaceable." I looked to Kilik who's face was unreadable. No emotion showed.

"Alright now on to the next topic," Stein continued, "I know some of you are planning revenge on Crona. I would be too if I was in your shoes. However, Lord Death has issued that no one is to go after Crona."

at this I saw Kim shoot up from her seat.

"That's not fair! That damn bastard needs to pay for what he's done! How can Shinigami-sama not allow us to go after him! He's on his list after all!" Kim exploded. Her face expressing pure rage.

"I'm with her on that! I will not just sit here as Crona goes around killing people as he pleases. You can't keep us from avenging our friend!" Kilik said backing Kim's point.

Stein sighed at their outburst, raising a hand to silence them.

"Look I know this is hard but you guys need more training. I can't allow you to go after Crona when we don't even know where he is, plus I don't think the two of you are ready. Crona is getting stronger and stronger by the day. The only way we have a chance at stopping him and the witch group is by making you guys stronger as well. While you guys train, Lord Death will use his resources to find Crona and the witches new hiding place. It's unfortunate that the Intel you guys brought us from your mission was only on their hideout." Stein finished.

Kim slammed her fist onto the desk before rushing out the now door-less doorway of the class room, Jackie in hot pursuit of her meister. Kilik only shook his head in disgust before following after them, along with his weapons.

"Hey you guys wait! You can't just-" Kid began but was cut of my Stein stopping from his desk towards the rest of us.

"Let them go. They just need to blow off some steam." Stein exclaimed before turning to us.

"Now about your training. I will explain to each of you what you will be doing." Stein began, turning his attention towards me. "Soul, I will be taking you under my wing for your next lesson. I will be teaching you how to use Soul Force."

"What? Seriously? That's cool and all but what does a weapon like me have to gain from learning to use Soul Force?" I asked a bit confused.

"It hasn't been done before, but there is a theory that if a weapon was to master Soul Force, in weapon form not only would he be able to channel his own wavelength into an attack, but it's meister's along with it." Stein explained.

"Oh well count me in then." I said grinning widely. As if I wasn't cool enough. I was about to become even cooler.

Stein nodded before turning his attention to Maka.

"As for you Maka, both Marie and I believe that your Anti-demon wavelength can be strengthened even more. Marie has agreed to teach you how to use Soul Healing." Stein stated.

"Really?" Maka asked in surprise.

"I don't get it. Whats soul healing?" I asked with a confused look.

Maka turned to me, something told me I was about to get schooled.

"I've read about it. Soul healing is something that meisters and weapons with the anti-demon wavelength can use. It's used the same way that Soul Force is but instead of damaging the opponents soul it purifies it. Destroying anything like insanity or other impurities." Maka explained.

"Wow. Pretty cool." I replied.

"Right then," Stein continued, glancing over at Black Star, "As for you two, the only thing I could come up with is to continue with the training the two of you have been doing on your own. There really isn't anything that I or the rest of the staff can do to make the pair of you stronger." Stein concluded.

"Hahahaha, well of course you can't. I've surpassed the gods after all. How could you?" Black Star proclaimed. Tsubaki only smiled shyly.

Stein then looked towards kid, "Kid you will continue your training on connecting the sanzu lines. It's good to see that you've got one connected already." Stein commented.

"Yes, father has been very helpful. So then by the end of this training I will be a full fledged shinigami?" Kid asked.

"That's the idea," Stein stated before looking towards Kid's weapons. "The two of you will continue your training with Azusa. She believes she still has a few things to teach you two." Stein finished.

"Oh great, more back-breaking training with that mad woman." Liz moaned.

"Yeah! More Training!" Patti cheered.

"Professor, what about us?" Creydon asked Stein.

Stein took one last drag out of his cigarette before putting it out.

"Creydon, the next step for you as a meister is to learn to use Soul Force. Seeing as how I am going to be busy teaching Soul how to use it, Black Star will be your teacher." Stein said with a small smirk, as if he had just created an experiment and was eager to see how it would turn out.

At this, Creydon's face fell. He was obviously not happy with the thought of Black Star teaching him a physical move.

"Yahoo! You should be grateful Creydon! It's not every day that the great Black Star passes down his godly moves to mere mortals!" Black Star proclaimed.

"Dear death what have I gotten myself into?" Creydon moaned.

"Aww don't worry Hun, I'm sure it will be ok." Sapphire tried to comfort her meister, however It didn't seem to work.

"I'm a goner for sure, he's gonna kill me." Creydon moaned even more.

"Oi suck it up Creydon, whining isn't cool." I teased.

"Ugh shut up Soul. You don't have sparring lessons with a blue-haired brute." Creydon scorned.

"Yeah good point."

"Well that's all I had to say, if everyone is ready we will continue your training." Stein stated.

Everyone one at a time signified that they were indeed ready to continue their training.

"Alright then, everyone come with me."

****Me: Chapter Nine complete! In the next chapter we will follow everyone as they train to become strong enough to pursue Crona.**

**Soul: Maka and I will be the ones to bring that bastard down right?**

**Crona: Hey! I-I'm not a bastard. R-right s0ul?**

**Me: Of course not Crona, you just are in this story.**

**Crona: -crawls into Mr. Corner- I'm sorry I was ever born.**

**Maka: Aww Crona don't go to Mr. Corner! **

**Kim: So what is gonna happen with Kilik and me? Are we gonna go through some more training?**

**Me: Oh you will see. Just be sure to read my next chapter when it comes out! Alright Soul, send me out with the usual.**

**Soul: Review or I will eat your soul! **


	10. Rogue

**Me: It's finally here! Chapter 10 of this growing story is up for all my faithful readers to enjoy! I thank whoever may be referring my stories cuz it's working! I'm getting more hits than ever!**

**Soul: Pretty cool of you guys to do that.**

**Maka: Yeah it's greatly appreciated.**

**Soul: So who'd you pick for today's lame guest?**

**Sid: I was never lame. That's not the kind a man I was when I was alive.**

**Soul:LAME!**

**Me: Shush Soul. Let the man, er zombie, do what he came here to do. Sid if you would please.**

**Sid: S0uleaterevans doesn't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Just this story and his OC's. I was always the kind of man who sat back and enjoyed a good story.**

**Soul: Will you just shut up with your lame reminiscing-**

**Maka: MAAAAKAAAA CHOP!**

**Me: I wonder if there has been a chapter where he hasn't been Maka Chopped.**

**Maka: Not likely. Anyways R&R or I will take your soul!**

**Chapter 10: Rogue**

**Kim's pov**

Ugh! I can't believe it! How can the teachers of Shibusen not allow us to go after Crona! It just isn't right!

After I had stormed out of the classroom, Jackie following close by, I walked out onto the balcony that overlooked most of Death City. I leaned onto the stone railing and simply watched as the sun continued to rise, laughing maniacally.

"Kim...I don't agree with the teacher's decision either, but we should respect it. Besides it's not like we won't ever get a chance to avenge Ox-kun. We're just not ready yet." Jackie stated. Attempting to put me at ease.

"I don't care what Shinigami-sama and the rest of the teachers here say Jackie. Crona needs to be dealt with quickly. Stein was right about one thing. He is getting stronger and fast. We need to stop his progress before he becomes overwhelming." I told her plainly. I needed her to understand that this needed to be done. That we couldn't just sit here while Crona becomes even stronger.

Jackie sighed before once again facing me. "Alright Kim let's say you're right. How do we even plan on finding Crona? We have absolutely no lead on where he could be hiding now."

"Weren't you listening to what Stein said? Crona is hunting us down individually. He will come to us. I imagine once we step outside of Death City he will ambush us immediately." I deadpanned.

"But there is no way we can take him out by ourselves Kim! Your training as a witch is no where near complete yet and quite frankly I could use more Death Scythe training. How are we going to defeat him?" Jackie asked.

"That's where I come in." I heard a familiar voice state from the doorway that lead back into the school.

I turned around to see Kilik leaning against the door, arms crossed, along with his weapon standing next to him. He flashed me a grin before continuing.

"You two will bait him, and then my weapons and I will ambush him. He may be strong, but he can't take on two elite meister-weapon pairs of Spartoi. We will take him out together. After all, Ox and Harver were my teammates too."

I smiled at him. Somehow I knew Kilik would want to join me in my quest of revenge. "I'm glad to hear that Kilik. Jackie's right. Crona is strong and we are gonna need all the help we can get. So Kilik, when do we leave?" I asked the dread-locked meister.

"We should leave immediately, before anyone finds out what we are planning."

"Then let's make our way for the Death Gate."

**Creydon's pov**

Something just doesn't sit right with me, allowing Crona to run around while we sit back and train. Also, I'm a little worried for my teammates. What if they do something reckless? What if they run off on their own. I'm not saying they're not capable of protecting themselves, but still...

'Crey, everything ok?' I heard my weapon ask through our link. I turned my head to face the blue haired, blue eyed beauty, who wore an expression of worry.

'Yeah, I'm just worried about Kim and the others. What if they run off you know? I think we should check on them.' I responded.

'Yeah I think you're right. Knowing Kim, she's not gonna take this lying down. And Kilik will back up his teammate. But how do we ditch the blue-haired monkey?' Sapphire stated pointing at Black Star, who was too busy talking about himself to notice the two of us weren't listening.

'I'll handle that Saphy, just leave it to me.' I smiled at her then turned my attention the the still talking Black Star.

"Hey. Black Star-senpai, Sapphire and I need to see to something personal real quick. I will meet you in the training room alright?" I asked my teacher.

"Yeah I guess that's fine. But don't keep your god waiting! Got it!" he warned.

"yeah no problem senpai. We will be back soon." I assured Black Star before taking Sapphire's hand and running off.

Soon we were outside the school. The sun was high in the sky now. Guess that makes it around noonish.

"Hey Crey, think you can get a lock on them with your soul perception?" Sapphire asked me after catching up.

"It's a big city, but I should be able to pick out their souls amongst all the others." I said before closing my eyes to concentrate. I knew Kim's soul would be very hard for me to find as she is most definitely using her soul protect, but Kilik's soul sorta stood out in a crowd, so I decided focus on his.

I mentally created a grid of Death City, along with all the souls I could sense in the area, it didn't take me long to pinpoint Kilik's soul.

"Found them! From the looks of it, they seem to be heading for the Death Gate. They're leaving Death City!" I cried out before breaking out into a full run.

"Hold on Crey! Wait for me!" I heard my weapon call from behind as I sped up my pace. We had to hurry if we were going to catch them before they left, and it was too late.

**Soul's pov**

"Concentrate Soul! You need to focus if you're going to get this move right." Stein lectured as I once again failed to produce a soul wavelength from my palm.

"I don't get what I'm doing wrong! Man this is so not cool! Why can't I do this?" I asked frustrated.

"Hmmm. Maybe we should work on some breathing exercises first. It will help to calm your soul down." the crazy doctor suggested.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say doc." I said taking a breather.

"Alright, sit Indian style on the floor, and follow my lead." Stein commanded. I did as instructed, nearly falling over out of exhaustion.

"Alright, I want you to breath in through the nose for four seconds, and out the mouth for six seconds. Like so." Stein finished before inhaling and exhaling slowly. I began to breath more and more slowly until our breathing rates were exactly the same. Soon I began to feel a lot calmer than I was.

"How are you feeling?" the professor asked after a few minutes of this.

"Cool." I said giving him my signature grin.

"Good. Now let's try that again." Stein said pointing at the target dummy. I readied my stance and slowed my breathing, concentrating on extending my soul through the rest of my body.

"now remember, try to pulsate your soul through you arm and to your palm, then when you make contact with the dummy, shoot your wavelength out like it was an extension of yourself, like a scythe blade." Stein lectured.

"Like a scythe blade huh? I think I can manage that." I said in my cool-guy tone. Once I felt that my soul wavelength was now pulsating though my entire body, I charged at the target dummy. I raised my left arm, ready to strike the dummy down. Once I was close I focused my pulsating soul to only my left arm, then my hand, and once I struck my opponent, I felt a surge of power flow from the very center of my body to my palm. Small sparks shot out of my hand, sending the target dummy into a near by wall, demolishing the target on contact.

"Excellent job Soul. You managed to execute your first soul force in a matter of a couple hours. I guess that should be expected of a Death Scythe." Stein commented.

"Thanks I guess. I suppose I should continue to practice to keep it consistent." I stated.

"Yes I agree. But seeing as how you destroyed our target dummy, I will allow you to practice on me." Stein stated.

Was he serious? Was this a trick to give him a reason to hit me?

Stein looked at me blankly before continuing. "Don't worry I won't fight back. In case you have forgotten, I can match my wavelength to that of another person's to avoid being hit with soul force."

Oh yeah that's right. I almost forgot that first fight we had with the mad doctor. When Black Star went to hit him with his soul force, it didn't faze the professor at all.

I smiled devilishly at the idea. Finally, I chance to take out some of the pent of frustration I've had for this man.

"Sounds cool to me. I hope I don't hurt you too badly. Sure my soul wavelength won't hurt you, but I'm sure my hands will." I said getting ready to lunge.

I once again began to allow my soul to pulsate throughout my body, then gradually condensed it to my arms. Once I felt I was ready, I charged at the professor. I brought back my left arm, then struck the professor's chest, driving my soul wavelength into him.

"Good! Again!" the mad man demanded. At his wish I brought back my right arm and struck the same spot, once again driving my soul wavelength into him. I continued rotating arms, blow after blow, for the next hour, or so it seemed. Soon enough I could feel my body being drained of all energy.

"It would seem you've finally reached your limit. I'm quite amazed you've lasted this long. The only person I've known to last longer is Black Star. That's saying something. This has been a very interesting experiment indeed." the professor stated, lighting up a cigarette.

I grinned, more to myself really. The fact that the only person to last longer at applying soul force than me was Black Star was saying something. I'm definitely getting stronger. I'm just getting cooler and cooler.

"let's go ahead and take a break. Tell you what, once I'm done with my cigarette we will see how you're feeling." he finished as he took a drag from his cancer stick.

I nodded at the professor before allowing my body to fall to the floor and rest. I was definitely exhausted. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was two in the afternoon.

I wonder how Maka is doing with her training.

**Maka's pov**

I took a deep breath, allowing my soul's wavelength to run through my body, pulsing like a beating heart. Marie stood in front of me, watching in silence.

"Miss Marie I think I'm ready for the next step." I stated. She simply nodded before stepping closer.

"Alright, now that your soul is radiating throughout your entire body, you should be feeling replenished." Marie stated simply.

"Yeah I do. It feels amazing and all, but I feel like this every time I resonate with Soul." I replied.

"That's good, then Soul should already be accustomed with you anti-demon wavelength. It also explains how he's been able to keep the black blood from driving him insane. Anyways, I want you to try and focus your soul wavelength into one of you arms. Take it slowly. If you try to rush, you may end up throwing your soul into turmoil instead." she cautioned.

"Right got it. Ok then. Here it goes." I said before once again breathing deeply. I slowly began to condense my soul wavelength, little by little, until it was only pulsing in my right arm. "I did it! Now what senpai?" I inquired.

"Now continue to condense it until only your hand is radiating. Your hand is the medium that will deliver the healing properties of your soul wavelength into the intended target, so you must be able to control it in your hand. Otherwise the result could be disastrous." Marie finished.

"Right understood." I said, once again condensing my wavelength further down my arm and into my hand. At first everything seemed to be going good, then I felt my wavelength waver.

"What the-" but I was cut off by a surge of power that shot from my hand, up my arm, and back to my soul, causing me to collapse in pain.

"Maka! Are you alright?" Miss Marie asked, kneeling by my side in case something was wrong.

"Yeah I'm alright. That hurt though. Did I just backfire?" I asked once the pain settled.

"Actually that's exactly what happened. You can't let your guard down even for a second when focusing your wavelength like that, or it will backlash like it just did. Ready to try again?" Marie asked.

"Yeah." I replied before once again taking deep breaths. I allowed my soul wavelength to pulse throughout my body, then I compressed down to my hand. I kept it steady and never let up. "Ok I'm ready for the next step." I said facing Miss Marie.

She looked at me with a confident smile. "Alright, now that your soul wavelength is compressed your hand, you are now ready to perform soul healing. As for your target, I will allow you to practice on me. Are you ready?"

I only nodded and began to step forward towards her. Once I was in range, I gently placed my hand on her chest.

"Now remember, when applying soul healing you want to release your soul wavelength like a flowing stream and not like a rushing rapid." Marie cautioned.

I nodded once again before concentrating on the pent up soul wavelength in my hand. "Soul healing." I muttered, slowly allowing my wavelength to flow out of my hand and into Miss Marie's chest. A faint glow emanated from my hand, and then got brighter over time.

"That's wonderful Maka! Your doing a great job!" Marie cheered as I continued. Once I felt I released most of the wavelength in my hand I severed the flow and sat down.

"Wow. That was tiring. Is that normal senpai?" I asked the blonde woman. She nodded before replying, "For first time user's it can be quite tiring, but for a first time Maka that was amazing! You're a natural at this." Marie complimented.

I only smiled at her and laid back on the ground, I can't help but wonder how Soul is doing in his training.

**Kid's pov**

"Again Kiddo. You must be able to control the first sanzu line's power if you wish to connect the second." My father instructed. I was currently trying expand my soul like I had tried when connecting the first, but for a reason I can't yet fathom, every time I attempt to expand my soul now, It backlashes.

"I don't understand father. Why can't I expand my soul?" I asked infuriated.

"Hmmm...it would seem your soul is much too exhausted from the recent events. I suggest that we hold off your training for a week. That should allow your soul plenty of rest. Remember, a sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body." My father lectured.

"Yes father I understand, as much as I don't like it, it seems perfectly logical that rest is best. One more thing before I go father."

"Yes son what is it?" my father inquired.

"Why exactly won't you allow us to go after Crona now? If all of Spartoi were to go after him, surely we would come out victorious." I stated.

Father let out a long sigh before answering. "You forget son. The Grand Witch protects Crona. If I were to allow you and the rest of Spartoi to go after Crona, more than likely you would run into the Grand Witch herself, and without knowing the true extent of her power..."

"We would basically be walking right into a trap." I finished for my father.

"Exactly! So, you see, I can't allow that to happen." father stated.

"Yes I understand now. Thank you for your time and the training." I bowed in respect than made my exit. As I walked down the halls of Shibusen, all I could think about is how Kim and Kilik stormed out of the classroom. I just hope they don't do anything reckless.

**Kilik's pov**

I almost forgot how big Death City is. It took us all morning and afternoon to reach the gates of the city, also known as Death Gate. To help us travel faster, we had our weapons transform and we were currently carrying them. I looked at the now drowsy looking sun. it was pretty low in the sky, almost twilight.

"Hey Kim. What time does your cellphone say?" I asked her.

She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Seven thirty. Wow it took us that long to get here?" she asked rhetorically.

"Big city huh?" I stated. I walked up next to her and took her phone out of her hands, shutting it off.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Give me back my phone!" Kim yelled.

"Relax hot head, I was just turning it off so that Shibusen couldn't track us down." I said pulling out the battery and handing her back both items.

"Oh. Good thinking. Hey don't you have a cell phone?" she inquired.

"Nope, never needed one." I replied waving off the subject. I looked at the massive city gate. "So you ready?" I asked the pink haired witch.

"Yeah. Time to finish this." she replied, walking toward the gate.

"Hey you two! Wait!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind us.

I turned around to see Creydon running toward us, with Sapphire following close behind, but barely.

"Creydon? Sapphire? What are you two doing?" I inquired as they caught up to Kim and I.

Both Creydon and Sapphire stopped to catch their breath before either of them replied to my question.

"I used soul perception to figure out where you guys had gone to. Figured as long as we were going to be teammates I should keep tabs on you guys. Good thing I did too! What were you guys thinking? Leaving Death City to search for Crona?" Creydon asked furiously.

"Actually yes that's exactly what we are doing, and if you think you can stop us than you are sorely mistaken." Kim warned.

"So that's how it is huh?" Creydon asked before taking Sapphire's hand, on cue Sapphire turned into a double bladed sword. He held her out horizontally and stared at us with his piercing, turquoise eyes.

"Then I'm coming with you." he stated sternly.

"What?" both Kim and I stated in shocked unison.

"You didn't think I was gonna allow my teammates to go off on a dangerous mission on their own did you? No, I'm a better man than that. Plus if I did, Sapphire would have scolded me til my ears fell off." Creydon stated jokingly.

"Damn right I would have." Sapphire played off.

"I don't know Creydon, the plan was to have Kim bait Crona to us while I hung back to ambush him. It will be hard to do that if there are three of us." I deadpanned.

Creydon than shifted his attention to the ground. It was obvious to me he was in deep thought about something. Then suddenly his face lit up.

"Kim. Isn't there a spell you can use to cloak yourself and others around you from sight?" Creydon asked.

"Yeah! And I can also hide soul wavelengths with it too!" Kim proclaimed.

"Wait where are you guys going with this?" I asked a little confused.

"Change of plans Kilik. Instead of Kim being the bait, I will be. The two of you will be kept hidden by Kim's spell. This will allow you to be close by when Crona ambushes me." Creydon stated proudly.

"Not bad Creydon. A plan man huh? Ox was our plan guy before. Who knows maybe you will make your predecessor proud." I said punching him lightly in the shoulder.

He chuckled then turned his attention to Kim, as did I. Her expression was pained. I guess my mention of Ox brought back some memories she didn't want at the moment.

"Kim," Creydon began. "I can only imagine the pain your going through right now. I know that if I ever lost Sapphire I would be an even bigger mess than you are now. I promise you, we will take Crona down, together." he finished, holding out a fist.

Kim smiled and held out her fist and bumped it with Creydon's, keeping it there. "together." she stated.

I then held out my fist which was gloved by Thunder and bumped with their fist and smiled. "together." I echoed.

"So who's the leader of this team?" Creydon asked as we turned to face the Death Gate.

"I don't know. Before, Ox-kun was our leader..." Kim stated.

"I will take position of leader for now," I began. "any objections?" I asked.

"None here." Creydon said emotionlessly.

"Nope" Kim stated.

"Alright then. Let's get going." I proclaimed before pushing the city gate open. It may have been big, but not heavy enough for these two strong arms. And so we began our journey. Crona, we are coming to get you.

**Soul's pov**

I couldn't move my body. Everything, even my toes, were aching. I laid on the cool floor, limbs sprawled out. My breathing was heavy and faster than normal.

"You over did it Soul. I told you to stop at your limit, which was an hour ago by the way." Stein deadpanned. He was sitting on his office chair, backwards at that, leaning on the backrest.

"Well if you felt I should have stopped then why did you let me continue on like this? I stated irritated.

"I wanted to see how far past your limit you could go. You Death Scythes truly are fascinating." Stein replied, taking a drag out of his cigarette.

"You and your damn experiments. Could you help me up?" I asked him extending my hand out.

"Only since you've kept me intrigued for this long." he replied before getting out of his chair and pulling me up. "Shall we call it quits for today?" Stein inquired.

"Yeah. Sounds cool. I gotta meet up with Maka anyways. She's probably waiting on me. Hey doc what time is it?" I asked.

He glared at his watch. "Seven thirty."

Ah shit.

"Ah man. Not cool. Maka's gonna kill me." I complained as I ran out of the classroom. I could faintly hear Stein make a whipping noise before he faded out of earshot. I will just have to kill that sarcastic bastard later.

I found Maka sitting next to my bike, which I had moved out of the classroom earlier and into a parking spot outside the school. She was reading a book as usual. Jeez that bookworm needs to think of new hobbies. I guess she heard me coming, because she suddenly turned around a threw the book she was reading towards my head. I moved out of the was just in time for the book to wiz right by my ear.

"You baka! Do you realize how long I've been waiting here? Two hours!" Maka yelled. Man is she ticked.

"Well why didn't you just meet me and Stein instead of waiting out here?" I asked a bit irritated at Maka's temper.

"Because I didn't want to interrupt your training." she replied.

"Well that was very thoughtful of you. Now if only I could get you to stop hitting me with those damn books." I teased.

"Would you I just kick you and chop you with my arms and legs?" she asked.

"Nah, those would hurt just as much. Ah whatever. So how did your training go?" I asked her.

She smiled at me before speaking. "Great. Miss Marie says that I could use a little more practice, but I have soul healing pretty much mastered. What about you?"

I flashed my meister my signature toothy grin. "Same. But that shouldn't be surprising. I mean we are the strongest meister-weapon pairing in Shibusen." I replied in my cool-guy tone.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE DITCH A GOD LIKE ME!" I heard a familiar, yet annoying voice yell from close by.

I turned to the direction of the voice and found Black Star and his weapon, Tsubaki, making their way over to where Maka and I stood.

"What the hell Black Star. What's got you all pissed?" I asked the infuriated ninja.

"Creydon never showed up for his training. Tsubaki and I ended up training on our own. The bastard's been MIA for hours now." Black Star finished.

"It's not like Creydon to not show up for a training session, all though he wasn't looking forward to sparring with you." I deadpanned.

"Ha! I would be scared too if I were in his shoes. I mean I'm just so much bigger than he is!" Black Star proclaimed.

"Still this worries me. Let me see if I can find him with soul perception." Maka stated. She closed her eyes to focus. She stayed like that for a few minutes before her eyes widened.

"What is it Maka? What's wrong?" I asked puzzled.

"I can't find him or Sapphire anywhere in Death City! Kim and Kilik are gone as well!" she panicked.

What. Oh don't tell me...

"You don't think those idiots went after Crona do you? Man this is definitely not cool." I half-panicked.

"Those fools. Their gonna get themselves killed. We need to go after them..." Black Star began, but was cut off by Maka.

"No! we need to report this to Lord Death. Soul, come with me to the Death Room. Black Star, go find Kid and tell him what happened."

"Right." Black Star and I said in unison. And in seconds, Maka and I were on our way to meet with the god of death.

****Me: -pants heavily- Finally...finished...i know it's not long or anything, but it was still difficult to write.**

**Soul: Does the term, overachiever, mean anything to you.**

**Maka: Shut up Soul. I think that our esteemed author deserves a pat on the back for this one.**

**Me: Thanks Maka but that won't be necessary. **

**Sid: I found it quite entertaining, especially the part where Stein makes a whipping sound at Soul. I always enjoyed humor when I was alive.**

**Soul: Shut up you damn zombie!**

**Maka: MAAAAKAAAA CHOP!**

**Soul: Ow...**

**Me: Poor bastard. Oh and by the way. I am currently working on a story with VannaWow called "Switch. I'm a Weapon?" it's a sequel to her story "Worth the wait?" and has potential to becoming much, much more. So check out both these stories if you haven't already. Maka if you would please.**

**Maka: Review or I will take your soul!**


	11. A Simple Story of Revenge

**Me: I sincerely apologize for not posting recently. Things have changed over the past year, but don't worry I am still a fan of Soul Eater and SoMa. Anyways, things are definitely getting serious. Last chapter, the newly formed team of Creydon, Kilik, and Kim, with their weapons, left Death City to go after Crona. Our main group of heroes find this out quickly, but will they make it in time? Will Creydon and the others be able to defeat Crona? Will they all die painfully and miserably?**

**Soul: Dude, your scaring me.**

**Me: Haha scaredy cat.**

**Soul: Shut up. Not cool.**

**Maka: s0ul, aren't you gonna introduce our guest, whoever he/she may be?**

**Me: Yeah, about that...you guys are gonna hate me...**

**Maka: Please what could be worse than my father?**

**Excalibur: FOOL! My legend dates back to the 12th century. When does you father's begin?**

**Everyone in room: _ (yeah it's the closest thing I could type to the normal reaction)**

**Me: Uh...Excalibur sir. Could you please state my disclaimer and...**

**Excalibur: FOOL! In order to be my meister you must first adhere to my one thousand provisions, especially the five hour mandatory story telling party. **

**Me: But I don't want to be your meister I just want you to..**

**Excalibur: FOOL! Who said you could be my meister?**

**Me: But you just...**

**Excalibur: FOOL! That was a rhetorical question. **

**Me: -eye twitches- Somebody get this annoying bastard out of my author's note!**

**Kid: -fires two rounds at Excalibur, sending him flying- Disgusting.**

**Me: Thank you Kid. Just for that you get to say the disclaimer.**

**Kid: Ah how lovely. Very well. S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Just this story and his original characters...wait, that was an odd number of words. Can I try that again?**

**Me: no kid we are running out of time. Soul, Maka, if you would please.**

**Soul and Maka: -sighs- R&R or we will take your soul!**

**Kid: No! I messed it up. I'm asymmetrical garbage! Trash!**

**Chapter 11: A Simple Story of Revenge **

**Maka's pov**

Soul and I stopped in front of the doors that lead to the Death Room, where Shinigami-sama resided.

"Should we knock or something?" my weapon asked me without bothering to turn his head in my direction.

"No time. Let's just walk in." I replied likewise. I pushed open the doors and began to walk down the guillotine arched hallway that lead to the center room, with Soul right by my side, like he always is. We soon found ourselves standing at the end of the hallway, and Lord Death sat at his Japanese styled coffee table, sipping his tea.

"Ah Maka, Soul, Hiya! Good to see ya! What's up?" the cartoon-like Death god inquired. Both Soul and I took our seats at the table. Shinigami-sama poured both of us some tea as I replied. "we have some troubling news sir. It would seem that..."

"Creydon, Kim, and Kilik have ignored my orders and have gone after Crona," Lord Death interrupted. "Yes I know Maka, and I have already sent a recovery team to track them down and bring them back."

"But how? The rest of us have only just figured this out." I stated bewildered.

"I have my ways Maka, but that's not important. What is important is that you and the rest of Spartoi stay in Death City where it is safe." the wise Shinigami stated, taking a sip of his tea afterward. At his statement Soul stood up abruptly.

"Lord Death you can't expect us to sit tight while three of our friends may be in danger!" He nearly shouted at the Death lord.

"I know it's hard Soul but this is best for everyone. I can't allow you guys to go out there and allow more of you to fall into danger. Besides, I am confident that the group I sent will bring them back safely." Lord Death reassured the two of us.

"I still don't feel right staying here doing nothing." Soul grumbled, barely touching his tea. I knew how Soul was feeling all too well. I always hated feeling useless in a fight, like the first time Soul and I met Crona. All I could do was sit there and watch as Crona slashed Ragnarok across Soul's chest. The pain I felt for being so useless that I almost lost Soul for good was mind numbing.

Shinigami-sama sighed before continuing, "Everything will be fine you two. We will bring those three back safely." he finished then waving his hand to dismiss us.

**Soul's pov**

Man this isn't cool. If those three come back alive I'm gonna freaking kill them. What were those idiots thinking? Even if they did find Crona, did they really think he would be stupid enough to fight them alone? My thoughts grew numerous as Maka and I continued down the hall. Soon we reached the parking lot where Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, and his weapons waited.

"Black Star filled us in on what happened," Kid began pointing to himself and his weapons, "What did my father say?"

Both Maka and I frowned as she spoke up. "Lord Death says we are to stay here. He has already sent a recovery team to bring Kilik and the others back."

At this Kid's face turned sour. Obviously he too was hoping Lord Death would send us out to retrieve them. "So father wishes us to stay here does he?" Kid asked rhetorically.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I REFUSE TO SIT HERE WHILE OUR FRIENDS ARE IN TROUBLE!" Black Star added in his own special way. Tsubaki backed him up by simply nodding.

"Yeah we don't like this either. What if something bad happened to them?" Liz added, with Patti making pouty faces behind her.

They were all right, I know. But still, we can't go against Lord Death's orders. If we did, only bad things would happen, and that's just not cool. Besides that, the team that Lord Death sent would get there before we did.

I sighed before stepping into the conversation. "Look guys, it's not exactly cool but that's just how it is. All we can do is accept it and put some faith into Lord Death's recovery team." I stated with a blank expression.

Black Star only took more dislike to the subject and began to walk off. "Black Star wait!" Tsubaki called after him in hot pursuit.

Maka let out a long sigh before turning her attention to the disappearing Black Star. "Someone should keep an eye on him." she stated.

"Don't worry I will." Kid stated motioning his weapons to follow him. They knew very well that Maka and I wouldn't go against his father's orders. We trusted Lord Death's judgment.

But still...

"Hey. Let's go home already." I heard my meister order. I looked over to see that she was waiting patiently on the back seat of my bike. I smirked at her before making my way over and taking my place in the driver's seat. I took one final look over my shoulder at her to make sure she was on and holding tight before I revved the engine to life and sped off into the cold evening air.

**Kid's pov**

"Why are you following us Kid? Leave us alone." Black Star scolded me as I continued to follow him. I can't just let him wonder off by himself. Out of the three of us meisters, he is the most likely to run off and do something stupid.

"Because Black Star. Stein ordered that we stay together at all times." I replied, Liz and Patti nodding in agreement.

"Then why aren't Soul and Maka with you?" Black Star inquired, glancing over his shoulder wearing an annoyed expression. Tsubaki only continued to walk forward, head down.

"Because I trust that those two can take care of themselves. They're the only ones who have been able to beat Crona. I'm more worried about you. I can see through your soul that it is very hard for you not to charge out after Kilik and the others. Believe it or not, I'm having trouble not going after my comrades as well. But I trust father's judgment, and so should you." I finished.

Black Star stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. As he did so, I noticed his features were less agitated and more in a state of depression. This wasn't like Black Star at all.

"It's my fault...i should never have allowed Creydon to leave my sight. And now he's going to get himself killed because of me! What kind of teacher let's his pupil run off like that?" I watched as Black Star clenched his fist and punched a near by tree, breaking it in half. Tsubaki simply placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Black Star..." but I was cut off by Liz placing her hand over my mouth. I looked over to her and she shook her head, as if saying to leave the two of them be in their moment. I nodded in agreement and stood there patiently, waiting for Black Star to finish.

After a few moments of silence, Black Star looked up from his gaze and turned around to face my weapons and I. His eyes were filled with such determination and resolve. I already knew what he was gonna say before he even took a breath.

"I'm going after them Kid. You can try and stop me if you want, but we both know how that's gonna end." he stated glaring at me with familiar stars in his eyes. He was certainly serious, and right about one thing. There's really no point in fighting Black Star or reasoning with him. As much as I hate the thought of disobeying father's orders. I have to do what's best for the team.

"Fine, then I'm going with you." I said motioning for Liz and Patti to transform into their weapons. I summoned my board and lifted off the ground, hovering a few feet in the air. Black Star's reaction was rather amusing. He simply stood there gawking at me like I was some absurd piece of work.

"You? You are going to defy your father and help me bring Creydon and the others back?" he asked dumbfounded.

I merely smirked at him in amusement. "Come now Black Star. Like I told you before, I'm just looking after my teammates. So if you must go after them, then I must go with you." I finished.

Black Star stared blankly at me then allowed a smile to stretch across his face. "alright then. Let's not waste anymore time. It's time for this big star to shine!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he broke out running at full speed towards the Death Gate. I sweat dropped as I watched him running off so asymmetrically.

"Pay no attention Kid, let's just focus on keeping up with him." Liz stated. "Yeah get your ass moving!"

Patti added, making me feel a little uneasy. I simply nodded in agreement and jetted off towards Black Star. Please forgive me father.

**Creydon's pov**

The sun has nearly set, and we had been walking maybe an hour or two with no sign of Crona. I'm beginning to think that maybe Crona isn't following us around like we thought he would. I let out a long sigh before turning around to stop. "Kilik, we've been moving for a while now. We should set up camp for the night."

Kim then deactivated her spell, allowing her and Kilik to become visible, their weapons in hand. "This doesn't make sense. You'd think that if just one of us were traveling alone he would have taken the opportunity to take that person out. Maybe his battle with Maka did more damage to him than we thought." Kilik reasoned. "Anyways, we didn't plan to be out here for more than a day so we didn't bring any camping supplies, maybe we should head back."

"Absolutely not! We did not come out all this way just to head back with clean hands. I want my hands red with that traitor's blood when I pass through those gates again." Kim ranted. Both Kilik and I sweatdropped at Kim's bloodlust.

"Kim I know it's hard but for whatever reason Crona has no interest in killing us today, and searching for him would be impossible in the dark." Kilik tried to reason with Kim.

"But at the same time we can't head back without making some sort of progress. No matter what, Stein is gonna kill us for disobeying a direct order. It would suck if we died for no reason." I added grimly.

"Even so, it's still pointless to search in the dark. I say we head back and accept our punishment." Kilik gave his final word as team leader. With that I looked at Sapphire's reflection and shrugged as I followed him, only to notice something.

"Hey Kilik. Where's Kim?"

**Kim's pov**

"Stupid Boys! They think they can understand a woman's heart and feelings so easily. We don't need them anyway. Right Jackie?" I ranted on my weapon to get her support.

"Well...I don't know Kim, I mean Crona took out Ox-kun and Harver-kun. Maybe going on alone wasn't a good idea." she replied sheepishly.

"Well with that attitude we will die for sure. I understand Crona is powerful but I'm a witch and you're a Death Scythe. We can avenge Ox and Harver by ourselves." I stated as I pushed forward. "Come on out Coward! I know your following me! Are you still too nervous to be around cute girls ya creep?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs."

"Do you want to die that badly?" I heard a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice ask behind me. I turned around to find Crona standing behind me, his blade already pointed at my neck.

"W-When did you?" I started to ask shocked.

"You're a very dense girl Kim, you always were, and for your information, I was never nervous around cute girls, just the scary ones." Crona stated as he prepared to plunge the blade through my neck. I could see the time that I would see Ox again approaching rapidly, and then

-Shienk-

I saw a flash of blue. Between Crona and I stood that blue hair monkey that I always found annoying His kunai locked with Crona's blade. "Black Star? What are you-"

"Shut up. I don't have time nor patience to explain anything to you. As for you Crona, I thought you were better than this, attacking a poor defenseless girl." Black Star said smugly.

"Hey I'm not poor or defenseless bastard!" I argued only to be ignored.

"Black Star..." Crona said monotonously. "To think I would have to fight you tonight. Honestly, I wasn't prepared for this." He pushed Black Star back.

"How unfortunate that Black Star isn't the only one here you wouldn't want to fight." I heard another familiar voice stated. I Looked up to see Kid hovering on his board above Crona, his twin pistols aimed at him. I was suddenly feeling a hell of a lot better know that not only do we outnumber Crona, but we have to of the most powerful meisters in Shibusen with me and Jackie. Victory was assured now.

"Kid, take Kim and Jackie to the recovery team and the others. I'll handle Crona." Black Star stated quite seriously.

"Black Star now is no time to feed your ego! I'm going to be a part of this fight!" I protesed.

"No he's right." Kid replied. "In close combat, Black Star is unsurpassed, If we stayed to fight, we would only be in the way. Besides my father is angry enough as it is I'm sure. We will head back to report."

As much as I hated it. Kid had a point. "Fine..." I gave up and willingly left with him. As I was leaving I could faintly here the conversation between Crona and Black Star. "How about it Crona? Just for old times sake?"

"I won't lose this time Black Star. You will die. They will all die."

*****Me: Oh boy. I bet you all are looking forward to the next chapter already.**

**Soul: No way. You're pinning Crona with Black Star already? What are you hiding?**

**Me: A lot of things...I'm the author...**

**Maka: Yeah Soul, that was a stupid question.**

**Soul: -grumble-**

**Me: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And again I apologize for taking so long to post. Hope you continue to read and review my faithful readers.**


End file.
